


Are you Mad?!

by Czchguy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Ron Weasley, Angst, Dubious Consent, Gay Harry Potter, Hogwarts Eighth Year, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry Potter, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czchguy/pseuds/Czchguy
Summary: Harry turns 18 and returns to Hogwarts for an "eighth year" along with his friends. Fred is alive (duh) and everyone is trying to move on in life.Sexual encounters abound for Harry as he figures out who he is.OR the one that slow burns up to Drarry and where there's SORT of a/b/o dynamics but not really. It just means Harry turns 18 and the gays (and the occasional sleepy straight bloke) go crazy for him and Draco gets possessive.OR now it's actually pretty much for real a/b/o dynamics and Ron is super possessive until we work up to Drarry.But whatever.





	1. Mum actually likes you, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> SO!  
> This is my first ever time writing anything outside of school assignments.  
> I've read countless Drarry fics over the years and finally decided to make my own.
> 
> Note: I'm not a writer and I don't claim to be an expert on HP canon or A/B/O stuff (most of these rules are going to be thrown out the window to be honest).
> 
> I have three chapters written at the moment. If I get good feedback and enough people who want me to continue I will. So let me know! The chapters are also pretty short at the moment as this is just to see what’s up. If I continue with more I’ll probably edit the chapters and add more content to them. But for now this is what we have!
> 
> The first two chapters are more set up chapters to get the story rolling so sorry if you don't like that kind of stuff. This is going to be long and a slow burn because what’s the point if not.
> 
> *This has not been proofed in any way and I'm half asleep while finishing chapter 3. Don't shoot me.

Harry sat there on the wooden bench sipping his coffee. He had persuaded Mrs. Weasley to put in a muggle coffee pot in their kitchen. An idea Mr. Weasley was all too keen on. The sun was just starting to peek over the trees, shining its first rays into the Weasley’s back garden. He’d been up for a while now, not being able to sleep much since…. everything. He enjoyed this time the most. The first hints of light, birdsong, and the general calmness that comes from a morning in the countryside. 

He relished mornings like this. They had spent most of the summer helping to rebuild Hogwarts and often spent those days looking out over the sweeping landscape, trying to come to terms with everything that had happened.

There was a loud crash from somewhere inside the house. Of course, things never stayed calm for too long around the Burrow.

“GEORGE!” Came Mrs. Weasleys voice through the open kitchen window. “FRED!”

Harry smiled into his cup wondering what the twins had done now. They still had their apartment in Diagon Alley, but since the battle of Hogwarts they had been hanging around the Burrow in their old room quite a bit. Harry could understand why. It’s the same reason he was staying at the Burrow. After so much time apart and losing so many people, it felt nice to just be surrounded by friends and family without wondering what the next day may bring.

“Harry dear” Mrs. Weasley called through the window, “Breakfast will be ready in just a minute if you’ll come tuck in.”

He was roused from his thoughts, not even realizing the gnome that had been attempting to tie his shoe laces together (quite unsuccessfully he might add as he was wearing slippers with stitched on bows).

Kicking off the gnome, he entered the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley muttering something to herself that sounded vaguely like “boys” and “kill them”. He wasn’t sure how Fred and George had made it this far in life to be honest. Especially with someone like Molly Weasley as a mother.

“Morn’ ‘arry” mumbled Ron as he stumbled into a seat at the table, eyes barely open. At least someone was getting plenty of sleep, Harry mused. Ron immediately started piling his plate with all the food within his reach.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but just then heard a screech coming from the open garden door. A very tired looking owl soared through the door and landed quite ungracefully on the table. The owl gathered itself and stuck out its leg to be relieved of its burden. They could easily make out the Hogwarts seal on the top letter.

“Ginn’! Yor scho lettr is here!” Ron yelled through a mouthful of bread, earning him a smack on the back of the head from Mrs. Weasley.

“There’s quite the stack here.” She said helping the owl unload its delivery. “No wonder the poor dear is so tired.” Once all the letters were removed the owl stood, braced itself, and, looking unwilling, flew back out the way it came. “There are letters for the two of you in here as well along with one for Hermione.” 

Harry took the rather large envelope from Mrs. Weasley, addressed:  
_Mr. H. Potter_  
_The Kitchen_  
_The Burrow_  
_Outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole_  
_Devon_

Slitting the wax seal and taking out the stack of papers, Harry began to read the first page with wide eyes and confusion.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are pleased to inform you of the decision to welcome back all students in your year who wish to complete their education uninterrupted. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July in order to properly make accommodations for you and your classmates who might choose to return._

_Yours Sincerely,_  
_Filius Flitwick_  
_Duputy Headmaster_

The time it took him to read the first page and comprehend what it was telling him, Ginny had also entered the kitchen and opened her letter. They had since come to a mutual agreement after the battle that they would just remain friends. Now that they had their entire lives ahead of them without threat of imminent death, they didn’t feel so pressured to make things work.

“Well you two _are_ coming back aren’t you?” she asked reading Ron’s letter over his shoulder. 

“Of course they are!”  
“Of course we aren’t!” 

The two other Weasley’s in the room gawked at each other.

“Ronald Weasley, you will too be going back to school and finishing your NEWTs if you know what’s good for you.” Molly said brandishing the skillet she was just cooking with.

“Mum! Harry and I don’t need to go back. I think we proved we know everything already. Besides, we’ve already gotten our acceptance letters for the Auror training program. What do we need NEWTs for?” Ron glared incredulously at his mother.

“You listen here Ronald Weasley. Your brothers have already put me through enough by deciding to drop out of school altogether with no NEWTs to speak of. Unless you want me showing up to the Ministry and putting you on your arse the first day of Auror training, I suggest you write back this instant telling them to reserve you a spot at school!” The whole time Molly spoke she subconsciously inched closer and closer, swinging the skillet around to emphasize every word. “Besides. You already know Hermione will want to go back.” She said, turning back to the pots and pans waiting for her. Again, muttering something about the only one with sense.

“Harry? What are you thinking? Can’t you talk to her? Mum actually likes you.” Ron’s voice broke Harry out of his trance.

“What? Oh. Uh... I really don’t know Ron. I didn’t even think this was an option. Maybe your mum is right. There’s still plenty we can learn at Hogwarts.” Which was mostly true. Harry found that although he meant what he said, his mind was telling him that wasn’t the reason he should go back. It was an odd sense of nostalgia. Hogwarts was Harry’s home. The place where so many of his firsts happened and where he learned about his parents and, more importantly, himself.

He heard Ron grumbling beside him as he leafed through the rest of the pages from the envelope. They were mostly familiar, listing out the supplies and books they would need. Harry noticed; however, that the supply list was not as long as it normally was. He flipped to the next page:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_If you indeed decide to return to us for what will be considered an eighth year, there are a few items that need to be addressed. Seeing as all eighth-year students will be of age, we have decided to lift a few of the rules set in place for the other students. Unlike in previous years, you will be able to visit Hogsmeade whenever you would like. We will also be lifting the curfew for of-age students as well. It does not seem fitting to tell adults who choose to come back that they must be in bed at a certain hour. However, keep in mind that we are perfectly okay with reinstating the curfew if things get out of hand._

_All eighth-year students will also need to please select their additional classes not already marked on the attached parchment. As your year will be an unusual one, we have elected to open your timetables to allow you to choose what you pursue in your returned year. Once you have decided on your schedule and sent us your owl, you will notice your list of required items and textbooks will have amended to show as such._

_On a separate note. The restoration of Hogwarts School will be ongoing into term. It is vital that you inform us of your decision to return as soon as possible so that we may make the appropriate accommodations for all returning students._

_We look forward to seeing you in the fall._

_Sincerely,_  
_Filius Flitwick_  
_Deputy Headmaster_

Attached to this page was another, listing out various courses with checkboxes next to each. Harry immediately set it aside, deciding to wait for Hermione as she would inevitably choose his classes for him anyway if he did decide to return.

The last piece of parchment from the envelope looked much more familiar with its slanted words in green ink written across it that he was so used to seeing on his Hogwarts letters.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I am writing in hopes of convincing you to return to school this term. I understand that you have had a few attractive offers from the Ministry already; however, I implore you to reconsider putting your education first. I believe Hogwarts still has more to offer her older students should they return._

_I am also hoping you will reconsider for somewhat selfish reasons as well. As you can probably imagine, the new term will be quite hectic as we get back in the swing of things. We will also be fairly short staffed even without considering the extra students attending. Due to this, I have decided to appoint an additional Head Boy and Girl each this term. I am hoping you will accept one of these positions. I am offering Miss Granger one as well. Whether you like it or not, many people in the wizarding world look up to you Potter, and a great deal more of its student population even more so. I am hoping having you in such a position will give the younger students something to aspire to. And who knows. Maybe you will end up enjoying it._

_I am also offering you this position with inner-house unity in mind. Now more than ever we must look past our differences and come together if we want to mend. I believe you would be an excellent role model for this ideal and someone who could help me instill this mentality in other students._

_There is no need to rush a decision on this. We sent the letters early this year for a reason. We want to ensure you all have plenty of time to think things over. If you so choose to accept the position, find your way to the prefect’s carriage on the Hogwarts Express. I’m sure Miss Granger can show you the way._

_Speaking on Miss Granger, I have sent her letter to the Burrow as well as I understand she will be arriving there any day now to celebrate your birthday and I do not want to interrupt her time in Australia with her parents._

_On a personal note, I do hope you will consider coming back to us Harry. I’ll be sure to have a tray of biscuits waiting just in case._

_Sincerely,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Headmistress_

Harry only needed to read through it once before knowing what he wanted to do.

“Ron.” Harry waited for his best friend to look up from his ever-filling plate of food. “I’m going back.”

**

Harry spent the rest of the day contemplating the contents of his letter while Ron moped around grumbling about needing real friends. Harry had also seriously considered accepting McGonagall’s offer of Head Boy, even given how little appeal that position had always had to him. He of course had to endure Percy’s ongoing speech about whatever the benefits were to the job. Harry wasn’t sure what these benefits were as he kept pointedly tuning him out, Percy quite oblivious to the fact.

It didn’t help that Charlie was also taking some time at home and spoke to Harry about the position as well. Harry actually enjoyed conversing with Charlie, however. Charlie had not been Head Boy, but he had been a prefect and he had also been seeker for Gryffindor’s quidditch team the same as Harry. Not to mention Charlie was just all around a cool bloke to talk to, working with dragons and such.

Harry had yet to see much of the twins so far, although they did make an appearance when Ginny suggested a game of quidditch to pit Charlie and Harry’s seeker skills against one another. Harry was thankful that the twins had used their shop earnings to buy some Comet 260s for the family to replace their old Cleansweeps and Shooting Star. 

Charlie ended up catching the snitch in the end, Harry too preoccupied with enjoying the sensation of feeling free and weightless once more, preferring to enjoy his surroundings than to zoom around like a mad man.

That night huddled around the living room, Harry knew it was time to turn in when he felt himself nod off on Charlie’s shoulder with whom he was sharing the couch. He immediately jerked his head up and mumbled an apology in the older boy’s direction as he began to stand to head up to Ron’s room.

Charlie gave him a reassuring smile, puffing out air in an amused way. “No problem at all Harry. I was quite comfortable actually. My shoulder is always here for you.” This just made Harry’s cheeks flush even more. “Sleep well Harry.”

And with that, Harry made his way to Ron’s room and crawled under the sheets, too tired to care if his best friend was following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Here's chapter 1 (which I've edited since originally posting last night).  
> I couldn't bring myself to kill off Fred.  
> I can't imagine writing about a world where he no longer existed.
> 
> The addition to Charlie was added as well. That will probably build to something.  
> Harry is going to have some encounters with a few of the Weasley's throughout the story (but not Percy. Ew).
> 
> Let me know what you think so far!


	2. Diagon and Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and friends make their way to Diagon Alley to get school supplies and such.  
> They run into some some fellow classmates along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting all three first chapters at once.  
> This one is kind of short and not much happens but I had to get it out of the way to move along.  
> This is the last build up chapter before something inappropriate happens ;)

Headmistress McGonagall was definitely taking after her predecessor in not missing a trick. Whether she planned it that way or not, Hermione indeed ended up arriving the very next morning as she hinted at in her letter to Harry. 

“Ron! Harry! Wake up!”

“Hermione?” Harry fumbled around for his glasses before slowly sitting up and putting them on to see the bushy haired witch. “When did you get in?” He nudged at Ron with whom he was sharing a bed. “Oh, get _up_ Ron.”

Hermione sat down on the corner of the bed so she could be face to face with Harry. “I only just got in at sunrise. Harry! I read the letter. I can’t believe it! I was so worried we wouldn’t be able to complete our education. You _are_ going back aren’t you? Molly said so of course, but it being the two of you I rather had my doubts. Oh, I’m so excited! I can’t wait to…”

“Hermione! Breathe!” Harry put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. “And yes. We’re going back. The _both_ of us. Isn’t that right Ron?” Harry gave a not so gentle nudge to Ron once more.

“What are you two on about?” Ron finally contributed to the conversation, sitting up. “You’re both barking. The sun is barely up and you’re already starting in.”

“Well as soon as the two of you get up, Molly has breakfast going.” Hermione said, standing from the bed. “She said we should get an early start and head to Diagon today to try and beat the school crowd that’ll be starting before long. She figures there shouldn’t be that many people out today.” With that, Hermione turned to leave the room. “Oh, and don’t worry. I’ve already sent off your acceptance letters and filled out your extra classes so no need to fret about what supplies you’ll need!” She called over her shoulder as she started down the winding stair. Ron groaned and fell back onto his pillow, pulling the sheets up over his head.

**

As he, Ron, and Hermione gathered around in the back room of the Leaky Cauldron after flooing in, Harry began to feel on edge. This would be the first time going back to such a public wizarding area after the battle. Unless you counted the numerous times he had gone to the ministry over the summer. (Harry indeed, did not count these as Kingsley had set up a private floo connection so Harry could arrive straight to his office, from which Kingsley could escort him down to the hearings he needed to attend, avoiding most of the Ministry as a whole.)

He had tried to dress in simple clothing as to not draw too much attention to himself. He wore a dark olive drab v neck and some blue jeans with trainers. Thankfully the wizarding world had started being more accepting of muggle attire over the last few years. He didn’t very much feel like strolling around in robes at the moment.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come through the floo next, followed by Ginny, rousing Harry from his thoughts. He mainly just wanted this trip to be over already.

“Alright everyone. Let’s get to it shall we?” Mr. Weasley took out his wand and tapped the brick sequence Harry still remembered by heart from when Hagrid had brought him to Diagon Alley for the first time.

The bricks started manipulating and sliding around to open up to them revealing the magical street beyond. Their senses were immediately assaulted by the different sights, sounds, and smells coming from the various stores and vendors lining the alley that had all come back with a vengeance after being shut down for so long. Oddly, Harry’s nerves were instantly calmed. Even though it was packed with people bound to stare and bombard him with questions, there was something comforting about walking through the arch onto the cobblestone street in front of him. Diagon Alley was home to many memories for Harry. This was the first place where he was taken when he found out he was a wizard, and what a place to start out. He got his wand here, was fitted for his new school robes, even met his first real wizard here. Harry shook that thought away. Malfoy was not what he wanted to think about at the moment. But seeing the street so alive again after the war was a small comfort he let himself enjoy.

The gaggle of redheads accompanied by Harry and Hermione made their way to Gringotts so they could all withdraw money, the Weasleys once again vehemently refusing any help from Harry. He would have to talk to one of the goblins one day when he came alone to see about transferring some funds.

This might be some time off in the future Harry realized. During their entire visit to the wizarding bank, the lot of them received nothing but disgusting looks from the grumpy workers. He guessed breaking into one of the oldest vaults the bank had and letting a dragon destroy much of the under infrastructure as well as the lobby left a bad impression. Oh, well. There was nothing to be done about it at this point. At least the ministry had seen to the repairs so the goblins weren’t put out more so than they already were thanks to Voldemort’s wrath at discovering the break-in.

Leaving Gringotts with their coin pouches full, the group made their way down their various lists, accumulating more and more bags (and Harry more and more looks) as the morning went on. Hermione, who should have had the most items given her class list, seemed to only have one shopping bag. Harry didn’t fail to notice the purple beaded bag she was also carrying.

As they passed by Eeylops Owl Emporium and the Magical Menagerie, Harry couldn’t stop his heart from twinging with the thought of Hedwig. He knew he had to get a new owl but couldn’t bring himself to do so just yet. He felt like enough time hadn’t passed yet and he would somehow be disrespecting her memory if he replaced her so soon.

They also passed Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour, Harry promising himself to come back one day soon before term started to enjoy his once favorite spot on the street.

They passed by Madam Malkin’s to the protests of Ron and Ginny who were arguing that they needed new robes given most of theirs were ragged. “We only bloody well went through a war!” But Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ushered them along despite this. Harry knew robes were not cheap, even secondhand. He knew they would never admit it, but the Weasley’s were not planning on having to purchase school supplies for two students this year and did not have the funds to go to the robe shop just yet.

Last on their route was Flourish and Blotts for new textbooks. As soon as Harry stepped through the doorway he ran right into the tall, dark figure of Dean Thomas. “Alright Harry? Didn’t see you there.”

“Dean! I’m fine. How are you though?” Harry stepped aside to let the rest of his party through into the store.

“Don’t be long Harry. I want to get back soon to start on dinner for later.” Mrs. Weasley said while passing by. “Ron. Hermione. Let’s go, shall we? You can gather Harry’s books as well.”

Ron and Hermione ushered a quick greeting to their friend and hurried along.

“Still a right git he is if you ask me.” Came a thick Irish accent from behind the dark-skinned boy.

“Seamus! You too!” Harry said, pulling him into a hug. “It’s great to see you.”

“What, no hug for me then?” Dean said jokingly, although Harry thought he heard a little force to the words.

“Oh, come here you berk.” Harry wrapped his arms around the tall boy, who in turn embraced him wholly. Harry thought he felt Dean take a long inhale before slowly letting him go again. “So, I guess you two are headed back to Hogwarts as well then?”

“Didn’t have much of a choice really.” Seamus said, saddling up next to his best friend. “Me mam was close to writing the response herself if I hadn’t. Although Dean is actually looking forward to returning. For a few reasons I believe.” Seamus gave his best friend a smirk and playful shove, Dean’s dark complexion giving the hint of a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“I’m looking forward to it myself actually. I guess you two had the same idea as Ron’s mum by getting your shopping done early.” 

“Yeah, it was good on McGonagall to send our letters early this year. I have no interest in trying to push through a bunch of first years along with all the other new students Hogwarts is taking in this year.” Dean put in after having schooled his features once more.

“Other new students?” Harry asked, quite confused.

“Yeah, me mam said rumor has it we’ll be taking in some students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang this year as well. Apparently, a lot of Europe was affected by everything that happened and a lot of people were forced to relocate and didn’t feel like moving back afterwards. I guess they just want to start a new life. Can’t blame them, can you?”

“No. I guess not.” Harry said more to himself than the two men in front of him. He wished very much to be able to start a new life himself.

Before he could dwell too long on the thought, Mrs. Weasley came up beside him. “Harry dear, we’ve collected your books. Hurry along and let’s get them paid for, shall we? Sorry dears. You’ll get to see plenty of him still once term starts. But for now, I have a dinner to get started.”

Harry said his goodbyes to his friends, receiving another hug from Dean before turning to pay for his things. The words from Seamus still resounding in his head, thankful he didn't end up having to deal with any crazed fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE ME STUFF!


	3. Harry Wakes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up to something pressing against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So I know this is Drarry and some of you might hate me for what happens in this chapter.  
> But I was drawn to do it! Blame Harry. It's his story after all.

The group spent the rest of the week mostly lounging around when Mrs. Weasley wasn’t barking orders around. One night after having finished dinner, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat around one of Hermione’s flames in a jar.

“So, Harry” Ginny broke their comfortable silence. “How does it feel to almost be 18?

Harry’s eyes widened, processing what Ginny had just said. “Actually, I completely forgot to be quite honest. My birthday has never been a big deal for me so with everything else going on it just slipped my mind.”

“Don’t worry mate, nothing changes. You’d think you’d have some freedom, but as you can see from mum, it’s just the same. Can’t even make my own decision about school.” Ron pouted at the dancing flame.

“Well I for one am looking forward to it.” Hermione said next to him. “Harry, this will be your first birthday where you’re just free to celebrate without worrying about anything. It will be special if for no other reason than that.” Hermione did always know how to look at the positives in life.

“Well that makes one of us looking forward to it. I think I’ve had enough special for a lifetime. I just want to have a normal day where I can relax with you guys.”

“That’s likely” Ginny snorted. “I guess we’ll see how that goes tomorrow.” She said, getting up and stretching. “I’m off to bed. You three should do the same. If I know mum, she’ll be banging around the kitchen extra early tomorrow in order to prepare a birthday breakfast for Harry. Better sleep while you can.” And with that she was off.

“She has a point actually.” Ron said standing. “Night Hermione. We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Sleep well you two.” She called, heading off to Ginny’s room for the night carrying her flame.

Harry and Ron made their way up to the highest bedroom and began to get undressed. It was an unusually warm night so they both ended up crawling under the sheets in their boxers.

“Night ‘arry” came Ron’s groggy voice from beside him.

“Good night Ron.” And with that, they were out after a long day of chores.

**

As Harry began to come to the next morning, he slowly became aware of a few things. The first was that he had this strange feeling running through his body that he couldn’t quite place. The second was hot, shallow breath on the back of his neck. As he lied there still mostly asleep, he shifted a bit to get more comfortable. As he did so, a strong arm wrapped itself around his midsection and held him still. Harry breathed out in a sigh of contentment. He didn’t know why but he felt good, comforted, and he didn’t want to move. His mind was foggy from the feeling and from still being in between dreams and the real world. 

As the breath on his neck continued, he realized the arm around his waist was attached to a body. A body that was pressed firm against his back. _Hmm. That’s nice._ He thought, leaning into it. This caused the other body to press further into him, wrapping the arm more securely around him and pulling in to close the distance even more.

The third thing Harry noticed was something hard and thick pressing itself into his backside. It was hot and he could feel it pulse with the heartbeat of the body behind him. Seeking more contact and pleasure, harry pushed his bum back against whatever it was that made him feel warm on the inside. The body starting to grind its hips against him. Harry began to notice a wetness forming around his lower back, soaking through the thin fabric of his boxers. His mind still in a fog, he reached around to feel what could be causing this and immediately froze, eyes wide. Was this? Could it be? It couldn’t. Could it? 

Harry’s hand was indeed wrapped around his best friends thick, swollen cock that was leaking an obscene amount of precum onto his ass through the fabric of his boxers. At some point during the night, Ron must have removed his own as there was no barrier between Harry’s hand and the leaking hardness. Obviously, Ron was not awake or this situation wouldn’t be happening. Harry wasn’t even sure why it was happening in the first place. He and Ron had shared a bed more times than he could count and they had never encountered any personal space issues.

Harry heard a throaty moan from behind him as Ron started pumping his cock in Harry’s fist which he had yet to remove in his state of shock. He immediately removed his hand, causing protest from Ron’s sleeping form. He pulled Harry in tighter and continued to buck his hips, rubbing his dick faster in between Harry’s cheeks.

“Ron! Ron wake up!” Harry tried to wake his friend with no success. He didn’t have to wait long though as he felt hot liquid start to coat his back.

“Nngh” came from Ron as he came. “Oh, Harry” he whispered in his sleep.

Harry froze once more. Suddenly aware of how painfully hard his own member was. This shouldn’t be happening. He understood Ron’s case. He was asleep and just getting off. But Harry? He was now fully awake and ridiculously hard after having rubbed his best friends dick and being cum on. This was not how he imagined starting his 18th birthday.

As soon as Ron stopped bucking around and Harry could hear slow, rhythmic breathing once more, he removed himself from the firm grasp that was on him and out from under the sheets. As he climbed out of the bed, he looked back at where he had just been. The sheets were now discarded around Ron’s legs exposing his softening cock. Harry stared at it for what felt like minutes although he knew it was only a few seconds. He couldn’t explain why he felt drawn to it. It was wrong. This was his best friend. And Harry wasn’t even gay! Or so he thought up to this point anyway.

While he stood there gazing at his best friend’s meat, he subconsciously reached around and placed his hand on the wet spot on his back. He brought his hand back around to the front, fingers covered in cum. Without a second thought Harry brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked them clean. “Hmmm.” He swallowed. Wanting more.

“Oh, merlin.”

Harry whipped around at the whispered words. There in the doorway was Fred in his pajamas.

“Shite. Fred! This isn’t what it looks…”

“Mum said breakfast is ready.” He spoke over Harry, staring at the fingers that were just in his mouth. He turned to leave but before taking a step, he froze, turning back around to face Harry. Pupils dilated and breath slowed. Harry noticed a sizeable mound starting to form in the redhead’s pants as he stared at Harry.

“Fred! What’s taking so long?” Came an identical voice from below.

Fred closed his eyes and shock his head. When he opened them again, his eyes were normal and breathing regular. He stared down at his erection and back up to Harry. “Um… I’d… I’d get cleaned up if I were you.” And was gone before Harry could say anything else.

Of course. His birthdays were always bad. Why should this one be any different? He heard Ron groan and start to move around. He took that as his cue and grabbed a shirt and pants and ran out of the room to the bathroom before Ron could wake and see him there. He could at least give Ron the idea that he was alone while naked in his room. He didn’t need to know what had happened with Harry. Although, now he just had to worry about Fred. As much as he wanted one, Harry just wasn’t going to get his relaxed birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So that SHOULD be the only sexual encounter between Harry and Ron. I haven't decided yet how sexual this story is going to be. I don't really have a lot of anything figured out yet to be honest.
> 
> So this is the last chapter I have at the moment. Depending on what reviews I get, I'll keep going.
> 
> This is intended to be a very slow burn leading to Drarry at the end.


	4. You've Got Something on Your Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you read my first three chapters early, I've since added some more content to them as I know they're short.  
> (as of 16 July '19).
> 
> Here's one more before the kids are off to Hogwarts.  
> I'm still not really sure where this story is going.  
> Thoughts?  
> What about having Remus/Sirius? (Or leave them dead?)

Harry ran off to the bathroom with a shirt and pants he grabbed while running out of Ron’s room. There was no time to properly clean up before he was expected downstairs for breakfast. He cast a quick Tergeo on the wet spot on his back to siphon the sticky liquid off and glanced in the mirror. Harry saw his usual reflection: Green eyes. Always unruly hair. Tan skin. His ever-present scar. As he looked at his likeness, he thought something was a bit different. He looked… brighter? He couldn’t describe it but something was definitely different about the man staring back at him from the mirror. Maybe he was just still rattled from what had just happened back in the bedroom. 

He shook it off. More concerned with what Fred had seen. Merlin, how was he going to explain himself. Hopefully Fred wouldn’t tell what he saw to any of the other Weasleys. Although Harry guessed he could at least expect for George to know already.

He splashed some water onto his face to try and clear his thoughts and left the bathroom hoping Ron would be decent by now. As he re-entered the bedroom Ron was just pulling on his pants.

“Morning Ron” Harry tried to sound casual, like it was any other morning in the Burrow.

“Uh. Yeah. Morning Harry.” Ron muttered focusing his attention on a small hole that had started to form in his shirt from the years of use.

Harry’s heart stopped. Did he know what had happened? He was asleep the whole time, wasn’t he? “Alright mate?” he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed to lace up his shoes.

“’m fine. Just had a really strange dream last night is all.” Ron smoothed out his shirt and finally looked up at Harry. “Happy birthday by the way! How do you feel?” Ron looked like he had convinced himself that it indeed was a dream after all, although the thought still didn’t seem to sit well with him. But at least he was making eye contact now.

“Alright. You were right though. Don’t really feel much different than I did yesterday.”

“Told you mate. Just a regular ole’ day. Come on. Smells like mum has breakfast ready.”

 _Yeah. Just a regular day_ Harry mused to himself. So far this had been anything but a regular day, but he ignored his thoughts and followed Ron down the stairs towards the kitchen.

_**CRACK** _

Harry started as the twins appeared on either side of him as he stepped foot in the kitchen.

“Happy birthday Harry!” Their voices came from both sides. There was a loud pop and confetti started falling from above as George thrust a birthday hat onto Harry’s head.

Harry looked around and everyone was already at the table. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Charlie. Fred and George kept to their posts next to him while Mrs. Weasley was at the stove. He guessed Mr. Weasley was already off to the Ministry.

Echoes of “Happy birthday” came from all the tables inhabitants. Charlie and Ginny even having those noise makers you blow into. Hermione and Molly had birthday hats.

“Oh, you two!” Mrs. Weasley scolded. “You make a mess everywhere you go!” She waved her wand in the direction of the table, removing all of the bits of confetti that had made its way onto the food already laid out for them. She placed her hands on either side of Harry’s face bringing him close. “Happy birthday, Harry dear.” She gave him a quick peck on the forehead and patted his cheek before turning back to her work. 

“Thanks Mrs. Weasley. All this really isn’t necessary though.”

“Nonsense! Who knew we’d be getting to celebrate your birthday here this year? We have to make it special for you. Now tuck in so everyone can enjoy breakfast.”

Harry knew when she said celebrate _here_ this year that she really meant celebrate _at all_ this year. No body there had expected so many of them to make it through the war. Harry _did_ actually die after all. But that was all in the past now.

Harry turned, finding the only empty seat at the table between Charlie and George. 

“Sleep well Harry? You’re going to need your energy today” Charlie inquired, leaning forward to grab the bowl of scrambled eggs to scoop onto his plate. His arm brushing against Harry has he placed the bowl back.

Harry thought he leaned rather closer than necessary but looked passed it. “I did thanks.” was his only reply, eager to start eating as well. Harry was still a little nervous around Charlie after having fallen asleep on his shoulder the other night.

“I don’t know.” George called from his other side. “Thought I heard a lot of moving around and noises early this morning. Sounded like you were pretty restless to me.”

Harry paled. He glanced over at George who was grinning that mischievous grin of his. He gave Harry a quick wink and went back to focusing on the plate in front of him. _Bollocks. Fred had already told George then._

At the words, Ron also began to choke on his bacon, earning him a disapproving glare from Mrs. Weasley.

“Alright there Ronniekins? Maybe you didn’t get enough sleep after all if _you_ of all people are having trouble eating.” Fred teased his brother, only receiving another coughing fit in response.

“That’s alright brother of mine. We’ll be able to keep an eye on him from now on. Wouldn’t want ickle Ronniekins choking from putting something too big in his mouth.”

Ron turned pink at the innuendo that seemed lost on Mrs. Weasley at least “What are you two on about?”

“Didn’t we tell you?”  
“We’re sure we did.”  
“We’ll be going back to…”  
“…Hogwarts this year as well.”

At these words the entire table stopped mid-breakfast to look up at the twins. Mrs. Weasley looked like she had seen a ghost and couldn’t move.

“Oh, look Fred. For once in our lives we’ve made our dear mum speechless.”

Hermione joined in the conversation, “You two are really going back this year? I think that’s wonderful! McGonagall’s doing no doubt.”

“Well, before you get your hopes up too much, we’re not going back as students.”  
“Due to the influx of outside wizarding communities coming to Hogwarts this year…”  
“…McGonagall has enlisted the help of some of its older students to come back…”  
“…and help out around the school. Me and Fred have…”  
“…Quidditch! Since we basically come as a package deal, what better way…”  
“…to put two pairs of eyes to use!”

“YOU TWO! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” Mrs. Weasley finally broke out of her shock. “You worried me sick dropping out of school to go start a joke shop, and now you think it’s funny to say you’re going back, just to tell me that you aren’t in fact returning as students?!” Molly Weasley looked like her face might explode at any moment, now on her feet clutching the end of the table.

Charlie got up from his spot next to Harry, moving to soothe his mother, “Come on mum. You know they didn’t mean any harm.” He put his hand on his mother’s back, trying to get her to sit back in her chair.

“I think it’s brilliant” said Ginny, taking the last croissant. “Gives me two more brothers to out-shine on a broom this year. Hope you three are ready.” 

Ron finally snapped to, realizing the implications of what was just said. “Wait. I just realized. You mean, we’ll be in the same classes as Ginny this year?” He had an absolutely horrified expression on his face at the thought.

Hermione looked exasperated “Oh, Ronald. What did you think? That they would make a timetable specific to the returning students? They left it open for us to choose electives. But we still have to have our classes with the seventh-year class as that is after all what year we’re going back for.” Of course, Hermione had already figured this out without a second thought.

Harry should have thought about this as well. There was a lot he needed to learn if he indeed was going to be Head Boy. Especially with new students coming in from across Europe.

“What are you going to do about you shop?” Harry asked, thinking about what they had said about classes.

“Well we’ve hired on a manager to run things in Diagon Alley. We’ll still be making products and popping in and out to oversee things. We’re just part-time help at Hogwarts after all. We won’t be living there.” George said, casually placing his arm over the back of Harry’s chair while he answered his question. Harry thought he could see Charlie out of the corner of his eye pause at this, staring at where George’s hand was. But when Harry looked, Charlie’s attention had gone back to his mother.

“And we’ve been looking at a property in Hogsmeade to open up a second shop as well.” Fred added. “And being back at Hogwarts will give us plenty of time and opportunity to get things started there.”

“I should have known you had an ulterior motive for going back to school.” Mrs. Weasley huffed. Her features then relaxed a bit as she continued “Although I guess I can’t be angry with you. And it sounds like your business is doing well enough if you’re looking to open up a second location. I guess that’s all a mother can really ask for is that her children are successful in life.” She gave a soft, rare smile at the twins. And then, “BUT I better not get any news about you two destroying any more of that castle with your pranks and corrupting those sweet children! Am I clear?!”

“Crystal.” The twins said in unison.  
“We’d never…”  
“…let you down mum.”

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, muttering under her breath about being sent to an early grave.

“Sounds like you two will be able to keep an eye on Harry this year at least.” the dragon handler said returning to his seat, winking at Harry again, giving him butterflies in his stomach. “Make sure he doesn’t get into _too_ much trouble for once.” Charlie patted Harry’s knee as he said this, giving it a little squeeze.

“Oh, we’ll keep an eye on him alright.”  
“And at least make sure the trouble he gets in…”  
“…is trouble we help cause.” George squeezed Harry’s shoulder.

Between Charlie’s hand on his knee and George’s arm around his shoulders, (not to mention the winks) Harry was becoming a little light headed. He could feel a tightness start forming in his pants the longer the hands stayed on his body. Merlin, he really needed to figure out what was going on with himself.

Before his problem rose to an embarrassing display, he quickly stood, hands falling off of him. “Um. Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Weasley. It was fantastic.”

“Not at all Harry. It’s the least I could do. I know you don’t like big to-dos. We will be having dinner later on though so whatever you get into today, don’t be late tonight!”

**

Harry found himself in the upstairs bathroom Ron shared with his brothers. He needed to properly clean from last night and he figured the water would help clear his mind from whatever it was that was plaguing him lately.

Thanks to magic, the boys’ bathroom was quite a bit larger than it naturally should have been. With two sinks, a standing tub, and a transfigured shower area with two shower heads in order to get all 6 brothers in an out without having to wait on one another. Harry didn’t think much of this. He had always had the large bathroom to himself while staying with the Weasleys. He supposed they’d always just respected his privacy, not having grown up with 5 other boys. He was used to it however, sharing a bathroom with all of his dormmates at school.

Harry was just getting under the warm spray of the shower head on the left when the door opened. Harry started and whipped around to see who had come in. 

“Oh. S-sorry Harry.” Charlie muttered, not looking Harry in the eyes. “I didn’t realize you were in here.”

“S’alright Charlie. It _is_ your bathroom.” Harry then realized why Charlie wasn’t meeting his eyes. Charlie was staring at where Harry’s semi-hard cock was dangling between his legs. Blushing, Harry immediately turned to face the wall opposite. Surely Charlie had just been looking at the floor past him. He cursed the warm water, willing his member to go down further.

“Mind if I join you? I don’t want to interrupt.” Charlie’s voice called, closer as he moved towards the showers.

“G-go ahead.” Harry spluttered out, motioning towards the other shower head. “There’s plenty of space after all.”

“Cheers, mate.” Harry could hear Charlie’s clothes hitting the floor behind him, not bringing himself to face the older wizard.

They showered together in silence for a few moments, Harry desperately trying his hardest to finish as soon as possible so he could get out of there without making a fool of himself. 

He wasn’t sure why his dick kept reacting the way it had. Sure, he had thought about boys a couple times in the past. But he never thought he was sexually drawn to them. Although, he had never had boys give him the type of attention he was receiving from the Weasleys before. Maybe something was just awakening in Harry.

A hand on his back jerked Harry out of his thoughts

“Sorry Harry!” Charlie stepped back, both hands raised in defense as Harry whipped around on him. “You’ve just got something on your back. Thought I could get it for you.” He was rock hard, dick pointing right at Harry. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of it, feeling his own member start to swell once more. Smirking, Charlie stepped closer again, as if to continue washing Harry’s back. “Sorry about my little friend. The warm water tends to excite him.” 

Harry turned back to face the wall, not wanting Charlie to see what he was causing to happen to him. Inevitably, this was seen as an invitation for Charlie to continue.

Harry felt soapy hands rub along his lower back, light fingers grazing over the top of his arse, making him shudder. 

“How on earth did you get your back dirty Harry? It’s quite sticky.” Hands going lower, almost grasping at the two mounds.

He froze. Charlie was washing off his own brothers cum from Harry’s back. He must not have gotten it all off with his Tergeo earlier.

There was no stopping it at that point. Harry’s dick sprang up, rock hard at the thought. He spluttered, trying to come up with an answer, only managing to slip on all the soapy foam Charlie was causing to gather at his feet. 

“Woah! I’ve got you” Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry, strong from years of working with dragons. Harry realized he was now pressed up against the older boy. He looked down and could even see Charlie’s dick poking out between his own legs, pushing up against his balls. He blushed and wiggled out of the grip, almost bursting right then and there from the contact. “Looks like the warm water doesn’t only affect me, huh?” Charlie laughed.

Harry was beyond himself. He had no idea what to make of this situation. He quickly rinsed off the suds, grabbed his towel, and wrapped it around his waist to run to Ron’s room, not even bothering to dry off first.

Harry really had to figure out what was going on in his head or the upcoming term was sure to be an interesting one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More thoughts?  
> 


	5. Emotional Range of a Teaspoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so don't hate me (again).  
> I was planning on posting this chapter and the next tonight but I'm stuck on how I want the next one to go.  
> I HAVE started it though so don't worry.  
> AND you'll get to see Hogwarts (and yes, Draco makes an appearance as well).  
> Should have it up tomorrow.
> 
> I know this chapter may seem rushed and maybe out of place(???) but I wanted it out of the way.  
> Sort of ripping the band aid off here.  
> If I wanted a smoother story flow I would have waited until Hogwarts one night and gotten into it there with some more back story, but I want the fact that Harry likes men out in the open so we can move forward with other stuff.
> 
> I also just sort of threw in the ABO dynamic explanation here. Not sure if it makes sense to anybody else except me but I tried my best to convey it.
> 
> Hope you stick around for the rest of the story. This chapter is a little bump in the road and a little short.

It was a week later when Charlie left back for Romania (with the promise that he’d see Harry at Christmas) and Harry found himself in the living room with Hermione. The Weasley’s were being scolded for something or other by Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen and they thought it best to make an exit. He found himself on one end of the couch while Hermione lounged in the armchair nearby. Harry was still wrapped up in thought and emotion about what all had happened in the course of the past days (steadily avoiding everyone and staying to his side of the bed). Even thinking back to his encounter with Dean and how he had felt something inside him at the contact from the boy.

“Harry?” Hermione broke him out of his thoughts. “Is everything alright?” Her voice held genuine concern, but she had her usual look on her face when she knew something was going on. It was the same look she had when forcing him and Ron to study. She would ask them a question even though she already knew the answer just to get them to think of it themselves. It was always frustrating but he knew she had the best intentions.

“’m alright Hermione. Just had a lot on my mind lately.” He attempted to brush off.

“Well, you know you can talk to me about anything. I _have_ noticed you’ve been a bit… _distant_ ever since our trip to Diagon Alley.” She had a knowing look in her eyes, and Harry couldn’t bring himself to return her gaze. He wasn’t really sure he wanted to get in to this right now. But if anyone would be able to help think things through it would be Hermione.

“I don’t know Hermione. I guess I’ve just never been able to stop and really _feel_ before. I’ve just always been _on_ for everyone and always been worrying about what would come next. What was expected of me. But now that everything is over… now that I don’t have anything to worry about… there are just these feelings that I’ve never had before. I don’t know what to make of it.” He hadn’t stopped to consider it before, but this was the exact reason he was so confused. He knew he had looked at boys before, but never like this.

“I assume this is part of the reason you and Ginny ended things?” Her voice was gentle as she probed. A soft, knowing smile growing on her face.

Harry couldn’t take any more of this. Even if he didn’t always know how to voice his emotions, he still preferred to get to the point just like with everything else he did. “Hermione, don’t. I know you know. I can see the gears working in your head. Just come out and say what you really want.”

She looked a little shocked at his forwardness, but her expression soon changed to one of concern. “Oh, Harry. If my guess is right, I know this must be tough on you. I know how muggles view homosexuality, and growing up with those awful people probably put terrible ideas in your head. But the wizarding world doesn’t see things the same way. _Unless_ you happen to be from an old pureblood house that is… But anyway. The point is, no one is going to treat you any differently if that’s your concern Harry.”

“It’s not that Hermione.” He said. Which was mostly true, he thought. “It’s just these feelings are all so brand new and I don’t know how to process it all just yet. It seems like it all hit at once. And I’ not sure I’m ready to admit to them. Or give in to all the attention I’ve been getting.” He paused before continuing. “But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried about telling Ron.”

Hermione released a small laugh. “Yes, I have noticed the increase in attention you’ve been receiving lately.” This caused a blush to creep up Harry’s cheeks. “Oh, Harry, I think it’s sweet. You could do a lot worse than Charlie trying to get your attention, and the twins are just being the twins as usual.” Her expression softened as she said, “And Harry, Ron is your best friend. He may be thick, but there’s no way he would look at you any different. You should tell him.”

Harry was relieved to hear that she didn’t know the extent of what had been going on. He wasn’t sure he could take that right now. He decided to change the subject from Ron as he didn’t want to think on that either, “And what of Dean?” 

To be honest, Harry had never even considered that anybody he knew might be gay. Much less one of his dormmates. And then the fact that that dormmate might have feelings for Harry, it was all quite a lot.

Hermione gave a look that said she knew he was deflecting but ignored it. “There might be something there, but I’ve always found that Dean’s interests lie elsewhere.” She said with another knowing smirk on her face. 

Harry gave her words some thought, and meant to press on before she opened her mouth to continue.

“There is one more thing Harry. I’m not sure how familiar you are with the subject, but it pertains to alphas and betas.”

At Harry’s puzzled look, Hermione continued.

“No one really talks about it because it doesn’t affect much these days like it used to. Now that women have more rights, someone’s status doesn’t really mean much of anything. It’s really just that females are betas and males are _generally_ alphas. There is a third category called omega but that’s almost unheard of these days. Really the only thing it’s going to affect is your own personal relationship. I don’t sense the same energy from you as I do from Ron, so I assume you’re a beta. But Harry, the point of this is to give you a heads up. If you didn’t like men, none of this would really affect you. Since only men can be alphas, and it is unprecedented that two alphas can make it work together, you’re probably going to be getting a lot of attention from them as they seek a beta. Most males end up being alphas, so the choices for gay wizards is slim. That would explain the twins and Charlie. It’s probably just their alphas being drawn to you. Usually alphas aren’t instinctively drawn to betas, but it might be different with gay men. I know this doesn’t make things easier Harry, but it’s something you’ll need to be aware of, especially since we’ll be returning to Hogwarts soon.”

Harry sat there and took in the words. He knew of alphas and betas but like Hermione said, it didn’t really affect anything these days. Especially with a man and a woman. Couples were either alpha and beta or beta and beta and that was it. He had never considered what that might mean for gay men. It’s no wonder no one had bothered to bring up the subject since his birthday. Leave it to Hermione to know about the subject. He guessed she probably had read all about it when she had turned 18 herself.

Although, at least now he had an explanation for the events that had been happening since his birthday. He just wasn’t sure how he felt about men being _drawn_ to him. He’d had enough attention for a lifetime and was still receiving plenty of it from the wizarding world to go around. He guessed it was just one more thing that made him Harry Potter. 

“What’s going on in here then?” Came Ron’s voice as he entered the room. He sat down next to Harry, putting his arm across the back of the couch behind Harry’s head.

Harry looked up to meet Hermione’s eyes. She gave him a reassuring nod knowing what he was thinking.

“Ron. I have something I need to tell you…”

**

“Ron?” Harry asked with concern after recounting his conversation with Hermione.

“Huh? Oh, right. Harry you’re my best mate. You know I don’t care.” He gave Harry a pat on the shoulder with the hand that was stretched across the back of the couch. He looked off as in thought as he continued. “How did I never know my best mate was gay? And a beta too? Well that would explain…” he cut off realizing what he was saying.

“You couldn’t have known Ron. I didn’t even know. And, that would explain what?” Harry asked.

“Oh, erm.” He removed his arm from around Harry. “Just that I’ve been feeling more protective of you recently is all.” He blushed, looking down at his feet. “Figured you’d have been an alpha for sure though. Never gave it a second thought actually.”

Harry looked at Ron. Was that all he was thinking? Harry felt like there was more there; although, he _did_ recall Hermione once saying that Ron had ‘ _the emotional range of a teaspoon_ ’.

Harry smiled and released a sigh of pent up air he didn’t realize he was holding in.

As much as he wanted his life to be normal, he didn’t think it was ever going to pan out that way. But at least he knew he had his two best friends to count on no matter what. 

All his previous nervousness began to fade away as he was beginning to look forward to a new term with them by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts good or bad.
> 
> This chapter wasn't initially here, the kids were just going straight to Hogwarts after the last one but I wanted to address these issues before riding off on the Express.


	6. The Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I know I said I'd get this out like two days ago but shit's been real.  
> I'm surprised I was able to finish it tonight.
> 
> So the kids are finally "back" at Hogwarts (except not really yet).  
> Draco makes an appearance and Ron acts up.

Harry sat there on the Hogwarts Express, staring out at all the families gathered on the platform. _Somehow_ , he had managed to make it through the past few weeks without another major incident involving the Weasley brothers. He _had_ woken up a few times since his birthday and just barely felt the tip of something hard and leaking pressed against his backside. Luckily this was all that happened and he could just move an inch away (very reluctantly he might add, as his mind told him to press back into it). There was also one night when he awoke to find his head resting on his best friend’s bare chest, hardon pressed into the other man’s thigh, but all he did was roll back to his side and receive an unhappy grunt from Ron who continued to sleep on. 

The twins had always been a bit flirtatious even before, but they never brought up what Fred had seen so Harry could at least be grateful for that he supposed. Every now and then he _would_ catch Fred staring at him at breakfast, wiggling his fingers before sucking them into his mouth as if to clean them off. 

Charlie, on the other hand, had left back to Romania a week after their shared shower, but had seemed more distant in the time that he _was_ there. It would have upset Harry, but to be honest, he was glad for the lack of attention he was getting. Before Charlie left; however, he cornered Harry and with a little wink, promised he’d see him again at Christmas.

It was nearing departure time and out on the platform the last of the students were finding their way onto the scarlet steam engine. With yells of “don’t forget to write” and calls of affection from the platform, the train lurched into motion.

“Well, this is it.” Hermione said to her two friends. “I can’t believe we’re actually going back.”

“I wonder what changes they’ll have made for this year.” Ron thought aloud.

Before any of them could think on the matter, the compartment door opened.

“Harry! Ron! Hermione!” Neville came bursting through the door, “It’s so good to see you!”

“Neville! How are you?” They each stood to greet the other wizard. Harry noticing how much taller Neville seemed to be than the last time he saw him.

“Great now! Seamus told me you three were coming back this year, but of course it’s Seamus so I wasn’t sure if he was serious or not. I figured you three would be off at the Ministry already.”

The four of them sat back down, falling into comfortable conversation about what they were expecting out of the year to come. 

Before too long, Hermione stood as if to leave. “Harry, we need to make our way to the prefects’ carriage for instruction. We’ll be back before too long you two.” She said to Neville and Ron as she exited the carriage.

Harry reluctantly stood to follow her out. He still wasn’t positive this is what he wanted to do, but he didn’t want to let McGonagall down. 

As soon as they entered the prefects’ carriage, Harry was glad that Hermione would be doing all the talking. He had never realized how many prefects there actually were in the school. A boy and girl each per house for fifth, sixth, and seventh years. Plus the head boy and girl. That was about 26 people in all, without considering the extra heads this year. That is, _if_ they accepted the jobs as well.

Harry recognized a few faces as he looked around the car, but only from passing. He wasn’t even sure if he could get the Gryffindor’s names right.

“Alright everybody, listen up.” Apparently, Hermione had been in contact with McGonagall since receiving her letter, so she knew a little about what to say. Harry only half listened as he scanned the faces in the car. There wasn’t a whole lot of information to be put out apparently as they wouldn’t know most of the changes until McGonagall’s speech at the feast.

While Harry sat there, he could feel eyes boring a hole into him from a far corner of the car. He turned his head and found himself staring back at none other than Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson by his side. Harry wasn’t sure how he hadn’t managed to see the white-blonde hair before. Although, he guessed Malfoy _had_ become quite good at fading into the background recently. Harry remembered how hollow Malfoy had looked at his hearing when he arrived to speak on the boy’s behalf. Now though, Malfoy looked like his old self. Pristinely groomed in all black, head high and back straight.

Harry tried to school his expression from one of shock. But he knew Malfoy had caught his reaction at seeing him. Malfoy, on the other hand, had a complete blank face. Harry couldn’t make out what the boy was thinking at all. Harry scrunched up his face in confusion, wondering why he wasn’t getting the typical Malfoy sneer he was so accustomed to. This finally received a smirk from Malfoy before the boy returned his attention to Hermione who was wrapping up, sending the prefects out to patrol the carriages. 

“Draco. Pansy. If me and Harry could have a word before you go?” Harry looked at his friend, eyebrows creased. Draco? Pansy? He guessed this was Hermione trying to be civil as Head Girl.

The two Slytherins slowly walked over, Pansy not bothering to hide her disgust at the apparently unwelcome company. “What is it, Granger?” She spat out.

Harry wasn’t sure how Hermione could ignore such attitude as she went on, “As I’m sure you two have figured out, Harry and I will be the other Heads this year. I know you may not have exactly… _wanted_ to be here,” at this, Malfoy finally gave in to a look of hatred, “but I think it’s best if we start off on the right foot since we’ll be working together quite a bit this year. If there is anything the two of you want to address, I figured we could do that now before arriving.”

Here, Malfoy spoke his first words, “Let me be very clear about this _Granger_.” The name coming out like venom. “Our desire or lack thereof to be here is absolutely none of your business. You may be McGonagall’s favorite student along with _the chosen one_ by your side, but that does not give you the right to pry around in our lives, regardless of what the headmistress might have told you. Just because we’ll be working together this year does _not_ mean we have to get along like a couple of giddy first year school girls. The only thing that needs to be addressed is that you two need to leave us the bloody hell alone. Take a note from the golden boy here and learn that unless necessary, there is absolutely no reason for us to converse.” 

Harry hadn’t taken his eyes off the other boy since they had stepped over to them. True he hadn’t said anything yet, but that was mainly due to the fact he didn’t have anything _to_ say to Malfoy. He was perfectly content with just looking at him. _Wait. What?_ Not like that, _obviously_ , he told himself. He just meant that… well… he wasn’t sure what he meant but he definitely did _not_ like looking at Malfoy. He just didn’t have anything to say. But… he did feel… _drawn_ to Malfoy. _Oh no. This can’t be good._ Of course. Leave it to bloody Malfoy to be an Alpha. But Harry knew he was straight so why did he feel drawn to him? He wondered if Malfoy had felt it too and that’s why he had been staring at him earlier. Harry tore his eyes away to stare at the ground at what he was thinking.

“I do know how you like to run things Granger. We’ll leave you to it.” And with that, Malfoy switched his attention to Harry, giving him one final once over, and he and Pansy left the car.

They both stared at the door through which the two had gone before Harry spoke up. “Hermione, what _was_ that? Why didn’t you tell me _Malfoy_ of all people was going to be Head Boy? _And_ Parkinson? What was McGonagall thinking?”

“Well,” Hermione started, pink tint to her cheeks and avoiding Harry’s eyes, “I was waiting for the right moment to give you a heads up, Harry, but it just never seemed like the right time. But you know now and there’s nothing to be done about it.” Her expression softened as she continued “You’re not mad, are you? I know how you and Malfoy get.”

Harry sighed, “I’m not mad Hermione, I just wish you would have told me so I didn’t look like an arse when I saw him.” Harry thought for a second back to their conversation, “And what was that about them not wanting to be here? What’s McGonagall been telling you?”

“Well, I’m sure you can imagine it wasn’t exactly their number one priority to return to school, much less choosing to be in such a position as Head Boy and Girl. They are expected to perform certain duties and uphold certain standards as a part of their probation. And returning to Hogwarts is a part of that. McGonagall just saw fit to name them heads. I think part of that is to help promote inner-house unity, and also to make up for their less than satisfactory efforts as prefects in fifth year.” She paused in thought, “I just hope we can all get along.”

“Get along Hermione?” Harry gave her a ridiculous look. “We’ll be lucky if we can make it through to Christmas.”

**

“Bloody hell, Harry!” They were making their way off the Hogwarts Express, Harry had just finished telling Ron about their encounter with Malfoy. Hermione was silently trailing behind them, nose in a book on leadership, and Neville had gone in search of Luna earlier. “McGonagall must be barking to have those two as heads. And you have to work with him! I don’t fancy being in your shoes mate.” Harry found this oddly amusing, as he had never much fancied being in his own shoes either.

They were making their way along the platform towards the carriages that would carry them up to the castle. A large group of second years came running past them, eager to ride the self-drawn (or so they thought) carriages for the first time. One of them bumped into Harry from behind, making him stumble and almost fall over. Ron immediately threw his arm around Harry and drew him in. Harry found this quite comforting and leaned in. He heard what sounded like a growl come from his best friend before he yelled at the group. “ _ **Oi! Watch it!**_ Bunch of lunatics…”

A small cough from Hermione, who’s head was still down in her book, brought Harry and Ron back to reality. Ron seemed to realize what he had done and quickly withdrew his arm from around Harry, awkwardly clearing his throat like that would erase what had happened. Harry felt oddly cold at the loss of contact, something telling him to lean back in, but decided to ignore it and stared at the ground in front of him as they continued towards the carriages.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, choosing not to acknowledge their encounter, only to have their mind taken off it anyway upon their arrival to the carriages. 

A solemn display lay before them as they approached the line of students. It seemed the majority of the older students, and a handful of younger ones as well, were now able to see the thestrals for the first time. Knowing the implications from their Care of Magical Creatures lessons, many of the students were now in tears as the reason they could now see the thestrals was from watching their friends die in the Battle of Hogwarts. Many of these friends, with whom they would have taken this very carriage ride with like so many years prior, and who were now no more.

Wordlessly (albeit for a different reason now) Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed into their own carriage and weighed their heavy hearts as they were pulled along, towards the very building where so many had been lost. Now wondering if they had truly made the right decision in returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) :) :)


	7. Let the Feast Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little while to get this one out.  
> Work has been CRAZY.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy it.  
> It's a little longer than the rest and I could have kept going but it's currently midnight and I'm DONE.  
> Maybe I'll do another chapter tomorrow.

Draco sat in silence, staring out the window of the carriage as it pulled him and his friends to the castle.

Pansy spoke up, putting into words what Draco had been mulling over. “I still can’t believe we have to work so closely with _Potter_ and _Granger_ this year. What’s the purpose of having two head boys and two head girls anyway? McGonagall’s gone ‘round the bend.”

Draco grunted in response, something else creeping into his thoughts.

“Draco? What’s the matter?” Pansy asked, only actually half interested.

“Hm? Oh. I was just thinking. You would think of all people, Harry _bloody_ Potter would turn out to be an alpha wouldn’t you?”

“What are you on about?” Pansy asked, clearly less interested at the idea of a conversation about Potter.

“Well it only makes sense doesn’t it? The _savior_ of the wizarding world.” Draco spat out. “But when we were on the train, he didn’t _feel_ like an alpha.” Draco looked back out the window, in thought. “And his scent. It was off even for a beta. It was almost… sweet.”

“Well Draco, maybe you’ve found yourself an _omega_.” Pansy said clearly sarcastically, laughing at her friend. She knew Draco was gay, and found every opportunity to tease him about it. “Come on Draco. You know you’re just obsessing like always.” 

Draco snapped his head back to face her, mouth open, ready to make a snide retort. He could feel Blaise staring at him from the corner of the carriage, analyzing him. Draco could feel a sense of interest coming off the boy. For some reason the alpha in him didn’t like this. He had become more in tune with his alpha instincts since he first presented back in June, becoming used to their input into situations. But this felt different than before. 

He closed his mouth, thinking better of his response. He didn’t want to give his friends reason to goad him anymore. “You’re right. There had just been a number of people in the car, I’m sure it was just a mix of so many smells in such a small space.” He said, trying to convince himself as well but failing. He knew what he had experienced. Potter’s scent was… intoxicating. Pansy may have been joking, but Draco wasn’t ready to dismiss it. Leave it to _Harry bloody Potter_ to be an omega. It was unheard of, but Draco’s alpha had been drawn to the other boy. It had almost _purred_ when his scent hit his nose. _Even if he is just a beta, he’s no ordinary one_ , Draco thought.

The carriage hit a bump in the path, bringing Draco back. He glanced over to find Blaise still watching him, almost trying to read what was going through his mind.

“Have something to share, Blaise?” Draco sneered. His alpha almost roaring on the inside.

Blaise simply let out a puff of air through his nose and looked away, seemingly satisfied with whatever he had wanted to get out of the situation. Draco continued to glare before Pansy cut in.

“Alright you two, knock it off. We’re pulling up to the castle.” She said. Murmuring to herself about _“Bloody alphas”_.

**

Harry wasn’t sure what he felt as they exited their carriage, staring up at the castle that he had considered home for so many years. The good memories. The bad memories. At least they seemed to balance out at the moment. He was sure that within the coming weeks, as he spent more time on the ground that the scales would begin to tip one way or the other. But for now, he was content. 

He walked with Ron and Hermione to the front doors (Harry didn’t fail to notice Ron’s closeness ever since the incident with the second years on the platform). They were barely through the doors when it seemed like there was already a commotion. Normally the students filed in and went straight to their tables, but it seemed like it was taking a bit longer than usual, with students starting to collect in the entrance hall as more arrived.

“Wonder what’s going on.” Ron stated, trying to use his height to see over the other students.

“Can you see anything?” Hermione asked, about the same height as Harry, neither able to see what was going on.

“No. Looks normal to m… Hang on. _Bloody hell_. McGonagall really is barking.” Ron said, a mixed look of shock and horror on his face.

“Well, what is it?” Harry asked, “What’s going on?”

“Oh, you’ll see.” Ron said with little enthusiasm. Clearly nonplussed about whatever it was that he had seen.

They slowly made their way forward as the students in front of them seemed to finally make their way through into the great hall. Harry immediately saw what had been causing everyone to stop in the doorway. Ahead of him, where normally lay four house tables, were seven. Instead of a house banner above, each had a corresponding number, one through seven, hanging above them. It was clear by looking at the students already seated what was happening.

“Well. I guess McGonagall really is promoting inner-house unity this year.” Hermione said from beside Harry, not seeming to be as bothered by the situation as the rest of the school.

“Bloody hell!” Ron said again. “You mean we have to sit with those _snakes_?!” He said, looking over at the 7th year table, where at the furthest end from the front sat a very small group of Slytherins.

Harry glanced down the table, taking in who all was there. Further down, he spotted Dean and Seamus, being joined by Neville. “Come on, Ron. They’re at the table but we don’t have to sit with them.” He motioned in the direction of their friend already seated.

Ron grumbled, but marched off towards the year 7 table. Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend but followed. When they passed the end where the Slytherins sat, He thought he briefly felt Ron’s hand touch his waist before being pulled back just as quickly. He looked up to see his friend’s cheeks redden. 

He caught a glimpse of white-blonde hair behind Ron. When he looked, he found Malfoy watching him with an odd intensity. Pansy Parkinson was chatting into his ear, oblivious to the fact that the blonde was ignoring her. Something inside of him tingled at the idea of Malfoy giving him attention. He wondered if he had seen Ron’s subconscious protective move.

Harry ignored the tingling, looking away as he continued to their spot at the table. 

“Hi Harry! Ron, Hermione!” Came Seamus’ thick accent as the settled down. They all exchanged greetings while the rest of the school filtered in. Seamus and Dean were on one side of the table, Neville sat on the other. Harry noticed the seating arrangement wasn’t ideal. Ron and Hermione proceeded to sit next to Neville but this left Harry to sit in front of some random Ravenclaws if he sat with them. 

“There’s room over here, Harry.” Dean said, seeming to follow Harry’s thoughts as he continued to stand there. Dean moved closer to Seamus, showing without words that Harry should sit next to him. 

Harry made his way around the table (going around the front end to avoid Malfoy and friends) to take his seat. Now that he was walking alone, he could feel eyes on him from all over the great hall. He was used to this; however, and even expected it to be worse this year considering recent events. As he rounded the end nearest the staff table, he made eye contact with the new Headmistress sitting in the center of the table. She tilted her head in greeting, giving him a small smile. Harry returned the gesture before moving on, not wanting to linger alone for too long.

He quickly took his seat next to Dean, receiving a small smile from the boy, before Seamus elbowed Dean in the ribs, giving him an amused look.

The group of friends fell into easy conversation, further catching up on what they hadn’t already talked about. Most of them had helped with the rebuilding of Hogwarts over the summer, so they hadn’t been away for as long as normal. Ron and Neville getting to catch up even more on the train ride. It seemed everyone was doing well (as expected at least) and they were all looking forward to a new term. 

Conversations around the room began to cease as the new Deputy Headmaster, Professor Flitwick, walked through the doors into the great hall. He was followed by the usual group of young first years. (“Were we ever _**that**_ small?” Ron put in) as well as a group of all different ages trailing behind. Harry guessed these were the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as even the older students had plain Hogwarts robes on with no house crest.

“Do you supposed they’ll get sorted into houses just like the first years?” Neville asked.

“Well of course.” Hermione said like it was obvious to everyone. “McGonagall would want them to feel at home. Like they belong. Imagine if you didn’t have a house you belonged to. Walking around with plain black robes.” 

Harry agreed, it did make sense. Of course, everything Hermione said made sense. 

The rest of the conversations died out as Flitwick made his way to stand in front of the podium with the sorting hat in hand. He conjured a stool and a long piece of parchment. This first-year class was quite large, Harry figured due to the fact that it probably also held students from the other two schools as well. They would of course be given the same treatment as normal first years coming to school for the first time.

Flitwick began to call names, the newly sorted students all running off to the first-year table. Harry thought this odd. He couldn’t imagine not having other students there like the Weasley’s when he first sat at the Gryffindor table. But it sort of made sense. This way all the first-years got to know one another, regardless of house, before classes began. The rest of the school may already be set in its ways, but maybe this new group of students would start breaking down boundaries between the houses. 

Harry cheered for all of them, trying not to show too much favoritism to the Gryffindors, remembering what McGonagall’s letter had said about wanting him to help with unity. The first-years were pretty evenly mixed between the four houses, although the newly sorted Slytherins didn’t look too thrilled at the sorting hat’s decision. Harry hoped these kids could look past the stigma and enjoy their time at Hogwarts as much as he and his friends have.

Once the last first-year had been sorted (a Hufflepuff), Flitwick vanished the scroll and produced a new one. At this, McGonagall stood, making her way to the podium.

“As I’m sure all of you have been made aware by now, this year we have opened our doors to students from our neighboring schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. As they are new to Hogwarts, they will now be sorted into their houses just like the rest of you. As you all know, your house is something like your family while here at Hogwarts. I know each of you will make your new housemates feel welcome and at home.” She paused to make sure they understood she wasn’t asking. “Filius.” she instructed the charms professor to continue as she made her way back to her seat.

Flitwick began to call names, telling each of them to join their respective tables.

They hadn’t gotten any new students in their year yet until _‘Prescott, Kathryn’_ a tall, pale girl with dark hair in a fishtail-braid down her back. 

“SLYTHERIN!” The sorting hat called out after a second of deliberation.

Harry clapped as Flitwick told the girl to join the seventh-year table. As she walked off, she glanced at another dark-haired student, giving him a nervous smile. Harry would think they were siblings if the boy wasn’t so short in comparison to the girl.

“Beauchamp, Alexandre” Flitwick continued, the short boy Harry was just looking at walked to the stool.

As the boy sat on the stool, Harry got a better view of him. He had dark hair and pale skin like the Slytherin girl, he was short and thin, and Harry could just make out that the boy had blue eyes. 

_Handsome_ something inside him said. He shook it off, still not used to being so open about his thoughts towards men.

“RAVENCLAW!” the boy was sorted and made his way to the table to take his seat next to Prescott, Kathryn.

A few more names were called before they got their next addition.

“Wolf, Elias” was called up to the sorting hat. The largest boy in the new group made his way to the stool. He had brown eyes and sandy blonde hair in a French crop. And _muscles_. Something trilled inside of Harry. The same sensation as with Malfoy earlier. Heat rose to his cheeks. This was quite the male specimen and Harry couldn’t help but wonder what the muscled body looked like beneath those robes. 

Harry blushed and looked away as _Wolf, Elias_ was sorted into “GRYFFINDOR!”

The sorting continued on, no one else gaining Harry’s attention. The seventh-year table gained a few more additions before all the names had been called and Flitwick vanished the stool and made off with the sorting hat.

Harry looked at the end of the table at their new additions. At that moment, Elias Wolf looked away from the front of the hall and Harry found himself staring right into his brown eyes. Elias smiled at Harry, giving him a wink. Harry blushed and immediately turned his head in the opposite direction.

This did not end up being any better. As soon as Harry faced the opposite end of the table, he found Draco Malfoy once again staring at him, unreadable expression on his face. Malfoy glanced in the direction Harry had just been looking and upon seeing Elias staring at Harry, narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. 

The _something_ inside Harry told him this was good, although Harry didn’t know what _this_ was.

He let out a frustrated sigh, Hermione giving him a concerned look but was immediately cut off from saying anything as McGonagall stood.

“Now that we are all sorted, let the feast begin.” And mounds of all sorts of food appeared before them.

There might be a lot of changes happening to him _and_ the school, but Harry was glad to be back and he put it all out of his mind as he and his friends once more took part in the welcome feast, not a care in the world.


	8. Treacle Tart and Marigold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I know this is the longest it's been since I've updated.  
> I had the first part of the chapter done about two weeks ago but life got WAY too busy and then I hit writer's block.
> 
> Nothing major happens in this chapter, but it's necessary for the progression of the story.
> 
> If you have any suggestions on where this story should go or anything in particular you want to see happen, let me know!
> 
> I don't know where it's going myself so opinions are welcome.

Harry was enjoying some treacle tart when McGonagall stood once more. She tapped a knife on her goblet to get everyone’s attention before beginning.

“Well, now that we’ve had our fill and caught up with one another, it’s time for a few house keeping notes. First and foremost, I’d like to sincerely welcome our new students. As I stated before, your house is something like your family while you are here at Hogwarts. I urge you to get to know your fellow housemates to lean on them, and know that if you are even in need, the entire staff is more than willing to give their time to you. With that said, I would also like to stress the importance of inner-house unity this year. Now more than ever we must come together, looking past our differences and rivalries. I hope that by spending meals with the rest of your year, you might start breaking down the walls between house prejudice.” Here she paused, letting what she had said so far sink in before continuing. “There will be many changes to come this term, many of which you may enjoy, some of which you might not. I ask only that you keep an open mind. As always, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to _all_ students.” Here she seemed to glance Harry’s direction “and as a reminder, the giant squid does _not_ take kindly to being poked while sunning on the shore. And finally, I’d like to leave you with just four words. Nitwit. Blubber. Oddment. Tweak.” And with that, she retook her place in the high chair behind the staff table. Harry smiled inwardly at the reference to Dumbledore’s speech his first year.

Professor Flitwick made his way out, instructing the prefects to show the first years to the dormitories, and “all eighth-years please stay behind.”

Harry figured at some point this would happen. Not much information at all had been given to them since they received their letters inviting them back earlier that summer. There was still a lot that they did not know.

They sat there as the rest of the school got up and started leaving the great hall. The seventh-years from their table clearing out as well, leaving just a handful of students, wondering what they would be told.

Harry looked around at who was left. Of course, there was Malfoy, Pansy, and Blaise at the far end of the table making up the returning Slytherins. Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones had all returned from Hufflepuff. From Ravenclaw, there was Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Lisa Turpin, and Padma Patil. Parvati and Lavender had also returned, but were sitting with Padma just down from the group of Gryffindors. Along with the returning students, Harry saw the three new additions at the other end of the table. Kathryn Prescott, Alexandre Beauchamp, and the new Gryffindor Elias Wolf.

“Well. It’s nice to have you all back with us this year.” McGonagall started as she reached the front of their table. “And welcome to you three as well. I’m glad you could join us to finish out your education.” This she said directly to Kathryn, Alexandre, and Elias. There were low murmurs and unenthusiastic head nods in response to the headmistress. “Well. I can see the feast has done you all in after your day of traveling so I’ll try to keep this brief. The only change that will immediately affect you is your new living arrangements. _Yes_ Mr. Weasley, you heard me right.” She said as Ron’s jaw dropped to the table. “As you are all adults we did not think it appropriate to house you with your fellow classmates. As was mentioned in your letters, we have decided to ignore the curfew for you. Please don’t make me rethink my decision. I am also hoping that after everything you all have been through, you might be more open to the idea of inner-house unity, hence why you will be living together. I’m hoping you can come together and help show the younger ones how to get along.” Here, she stopped and looked at Harry. He knew she expected a lot of him this year. “Now. I won’t keep you any longer tonight. Everything else will unfold in due time. Filius?” She called the small man forward.

“Now, your dormitory will be behind the portrait of Hesper Starkey in the Astronomy Tower.” Flitwick began. “The password is _**gibbous**_. As most of you know, the Astronomy Tower is usually off limits to students outside of class time. We’re hoping this will give you a bit of extra freedom. The rooms are separated as follows. For females, we have Granger, Patil, Patil, and Brown in the first room upstairs. In the second, Turpin, Parkinson, Abbott, Bones, Prescott. The males’ rooms will consist of Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Beauchamp, and Wolf in the first room on the main level. Malfoy, Zabini, Goldstein, Corner in the second. And Thomas, Finnigan, Finch-Fletchley, Macmillan, and Boot in the last downstairs. Now, off to bed all of you. I don’t want to see any of you yawning into your porridge in the morning.”

Before they could move, McGonagall cut back in. “Potter, Malfoy, Granger, Parkinson. You will find your way to my office first thing after breakfast tomorrow. Don’t worry Miss Granger. You won’t miss much of your first class.” She said at Hermione’s obvious reluctance. Hermione immediately blushed and looking down, murmuring that she’d be there.

As they got up from their seats, Harry thought about their new living situation. He hadn’t considered it, but it could be worse. At least he had Ron and Neville in the same room. And Dean and Seamus were just a flight of steps away. It was Beauchamp and Wolf he was concerned about. He still wasn’t sure what his mind and body were telling him when he first saw the two new men. They were both very attractive and after Harry’s thoughts of Elias’ body under his robes, he wasn’t sure if a shared bathroom situation would end well for him.

“Come on, Harry. I want to get to bed at _some_ point tonight.” Ron said. Harry realized he had been standing there, staring at the retreating form of Elias. He quickly looked away.

“Yeah. Right. Let’s go.”

**

They had all made their way up to the Astronomy Tower in relative silence. Everyone too full and tired to carry on much conversation.

Once they had clamored through the portrait of Hesper Starkey, Harry took a moment to appreciate the room. It was rounded out much like the Gryffindor common room had been. There were a couple of large windows, one on each side of the room separated by the entrance and a fireplace on one side and a staircase and a small hallway on the other. Being as all four houses were represented in this new space, the décor was simple and neutral in color. There was a large carpet in the center of the room with the Hogwarts seal on it in grayscale. The accents of the room were in shades of plum and charcoal, giving a more mature tone to the room than that of the red and gold Harry was used to.

The only thing in the room tied back to their houses, was a vase of flowers on a side table next to one of the windows. The vase was filled with marigold and hydrangea. The marigold were shades of copper and yellow. The hydrangea green and blue. Harry figured this was McGonagall’s way of making them feel more at home.

As Harry continued to take in the space around him, he realized he did feel at home. The new common room was more muted than his last, and definitely unfamiliar, but it still felt _right_ he thought.

After a minute of soaking it in, Harry realized the girls were already pairing off, preparing to head towards the staircase. As Kathryn joined the other girls, he noticed Alexandre standing in the corner alone. Elias too was standing back away from everyone. Harry figured as Head Boy and their new roommate, he should make them feel welcome and introduce himself.

“Alexandre? Elias?” Harry motioned for them to come in closer. “Well, I guess first off, I’m Harry. And this is Ron.” He said as he extended his hand. Ron muttered a quick greeting before running off to talk to Hermione before she retreated upstairs. Harry noticed how firm and strong Elias’ handshake was, almost seeming like he didn’t want to let go, while Alexandre refused to meet Harry’s eye while they shook hands. 

“Very nice to meet you, Harry.” Came Elias’ voice, sending a new shudder down Harry’s spine. Harry looked back at him to find a smirk on his face, and he could have sworn he saw Elias’ eyes travel down and back up his body, and his hand not-so-subtly grab at his crotch and adjust himself.

“Uh…” Harry stuttered, trying to compose himself, once again glad he was wearing robes instead of jeans. But something in him was more concentrated on how close he was to the muscular boy, wanting to put his own hand on his crotch instead. Something in him wanted to drop to his knees right there. He thought he heard a throaty noise from Elias as his body shuddered once more. It was like he could smell the boy’s arousal and desire for Harry to please him. Realizing Alexandre was still there, albeit still not looking at Harry, he tore himself away from those thoughts with great effort as he continued, “Uh, yeah, thanks mate. You as well.” He cleared his throat and then, “It seems the three of us will be living together this year, along with my friends Ron and Neville.” Harry said as he pointed out where Neville was standing on the other side of the room, talking with Seamus and Dean. “I’m also head boy, so if you need anything at all, let me know.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Harry.” Elias said, giving Harry another once over before slowly walking off to the first door down the small hallway.

After a few seconds Harry came back to his senses properly, realizing he was standing there with Alexandre still.

“Everything alright?” Harry asked the smaller boy, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Alexandre finally looked up to meet Harry’s eye at the contact. “Oh. Yeah everything’s alright. Just. It’s all new. I don’t do well with new people. It just takes me some time to adjust.” He let his eyes trail away again, this time landing on where Kathryn Prescott was making her way up the stairs to her new dorm.

“I understand that, but like I said. If you need anything just let me know, yeah?” Harry stopped to see where Alexandre was looking. “So. You two are pretty close. Are you…” Harry trailed off, letting the implied words hand in the air between them.

Alexandre’s eyes widened at the realization of what Harry was asking. He blushed and looked down at the floor. “No not at all! She’s just my best friend.” And then much quieter, “Not really my type anyway…”

Harry wasn’t sure what he meant. He figured Kathryn was pretty much everybody’s type. She was quite pretty. But he let it drop, Alexandre obviously embarrassed by the question.

“Alright, well we’re the first door down the hallway. Your things should already be in there. I’m going to head that way myself. It’s been a long day.” And with that, Harry turned to make his way to his new room, sure he’d see his new roommate again before going to sleep.

It really _had_ been a long day, and Harry was ready to climb into bed and clear his mind. Both of the events of the day and the interaction he just had with Elias. He wasn’t sure what had happened there, but he was sure he liked it. If Harry wasn’t able to clear his thoughts of the boy, he wasn’t sure that he’d be able to properly sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for the next chapter!
> 
> Would you rather see a semi-sexual Neville interaction or an angry alpha Ron?
> 
> (I'm sure both ideas will happen eventually anyway. Just depends on what comes first)


	9. Bathrooms and Boners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!  
> So another new chapter in just a day!  
> I decided on having a sort-of angry alpha Ron scene in this one.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. I had fun writing it.  
> I always like when Ron shows up for Harry.
> 
> **Side note. Just a reminder. Alexandre is short, thin, and has shaggy dark brown hair and blue eyes. Elias is tall, muscular, with styled blonde hair in a fade and brown eyes. 
> 
> Alexander is supposed to be French and Elias is supposed to be somewhat German.

By the time Harry found his way to his new dorm, Ron was already inside, going through his trunk. Harry looked around his new room. It was much the same as his old dorm, 5 four-poster beds with curtains. Two beds on either side of the room with one at the far end in the middle. He recognized his trunk at the end bed, just how it had always been. He noticed the curtains were a dark maroon on four of the beds, and a rich slate blue on the fifth. At least this way they had _some_ of their house pride in their living space. The colors weren’t obnoxious or bright, they felt very natural in the space and had a very masculine feel to them.

Harry went to his trunk, letting Ron continue looking for whatever it was in the mess that he had packed. Harry pulled out some sleep clothes and his toiletries and headed to the attached bathroom.

As soon as he entered the bathroom, Harry could hear water running in the shower area. He figured it must be Elias since he too headed for the dorm before Harry. He decided to avoid taking a shower just yet. After his encounter with Elias, Harry wasn’t sure he could trust his body to behave in that type of setting. Instead, he went ahead and changed out of his robes into some sleepwear and made his way to the sinks to begin washing up for bed.

Harry was pulling the towel away from drying his face after washing it when he saw movement in the mirror in front of him. He looked up and saw Elias walking toward the sinks, wearing nothing but a too small towel around his waist. Harry instantly became hard, his cock pressing against the fabric of his thin shorts. He couldn’t help but stare at the other boy’s reflection, glad that his front was facing away from him and under the sink, not wanting Elias to see what just the image of him had done to Harry’s body. His body was hard and thick. Muscular without being obscene. He had dime sized nipples and abs to die for. There were two lines forming a ‘V’ that drew Harry’s eyes down to the boy’s crotch. Here, Harry could see the imprint of something quite large trying to push through the small towel.

Harry swallowed hard as he stared at the mound Elias’ cock was making. He was becoming lightheaded, something in him was telling him he wanted that. That he _needed_ that. Inside of him no less. A shudder ran through Harry’s body again, traveling down to his ass. He thought he could feel a liquid forming on his shorts in the back. Without meaning to Harry let out a small whimper, clutching the sides of the sink to keep steady. 

Elias had stopped in his tracks, no longer concerned about going to the sinks. He was staring back at Harry in the mirror, a hungry look in his eyes. At the sound of Harry’s whimper, Elias let out a low rumble from his throat and in no time at all closed the gap between Harry and himself.

Elias put his hands around Harry’s waist, pressing their bodies against each other and leaning his head towards Harry’s neck. Harry let out a gasp at the contact, willingly pushing back against the hardness that he felt pressed against his backside, more liquid forming at his opening. He instinctively tilted his head to the side to give Elias better access.

Elias pushed his hips further into Harry, desperate to remove any space between them. He moaned at the site of Harry’s exposed neck, leaning in to scent the dark-haired boy.

“Please…” Harry whispered, his eyes closing in desire. He brought his hand to the back of Elias’ head, letting him know it was okay to continue. Elias licked up the side of Harry’s neck, then dragged his teeth across the unmarked skin. He dropped his towel, his hands going into the front of Harry’s shorts to feel how hard he was making him. 

“Hmmm. Please Elias…” Harry had lost all control of what his body wanted. He just knew what his body was telling him that he _needed_. 

Elias moved his hands to the waistband of Harry’s shorts, prepared to remove them for access to his backside when the bathroom door opened.

“ _ **HARRY**_!” Ron came barreling forward towards the pair, ready to rip them apart.

“No… Ron please…” Harry barely whispered. He couldn’t bear the thought of not getting what his body so desperately needed.

This time Harry didn’t imagine it. As Ron grabbed Elias to push him away, he actually growled, a snarl on his face. He bodily pushed the boy into the opposite wall, arm to his throat, not even caring that Elias’ rather large dick was sticking out, poking him in the stomach. As soon as they were parted, Harry slid down the bathroom floor, unable to stand any longer.

“What… what happened?” Elias got out. Rapidly blinking, his pupils getting smaller the instant he and Harry were no longer in contact. 

“Like you bloody well don’t know!” Ron snarled. “You touch him again and you’ll have me to go through, yeah? Now get the hell out of here before I rip you apart.” Ron let go of Elias, growling again as Elias picked up his towel and, looking dazed, left the bathroom.

“Harry!” Ron ran to his friend on the floor, kneeling down to help him. “Harry, are you alright? Did he hurt you? I’m going to kill him. You’re _**mine**_. I can’t believe he would…” Ron stopped as he noticed Harry staring at him. “What’s wrong, Harry?”

“Ron, I… I don’t know what happened….” Harry reached out to wrap his arms around his best friend, finding comfort in the warm embrace. Ron readily returned the gesture, pulling Harry into his lap, holding him tight. “I _wanted_ him, Ron. I… I don’t know, he touched me and It’s like I wasn’t in control anymore. But I… Wait.” Harry pulled his head back to look up at Ron, “Did you just call me _yours_?” Harry gave Ron a puzzled look.

“Wha… no! Of course not, Harry. I was rambling, you must have imagined that.” Ron’s cheeks became very red as he went on. “Although, you _are_ mine.” He said with a low rumble to his voice. “You’re my best friend, Harry. I can’t let anything happen to you. Especially let another alpha have his way with you.”

Harry became increasingly aware of a growing pressure underneath him. He chose to ignore it for now.

“Ron, I don’t understand what’s going on. I’m a beta. These things shouldn’t be happening. I shouldn’t be affecting an alpha like that, or losing my control. And there was…”

“What is it, Harry?” Ron looked concerned.

“Well, there was… liquid. Sort of… leaking. From… ya know. Behind.” Harry looked down, avoiding Ron’s gaze.

He felt heat radiate off of Ron at the realization, and the pressure underneath him increase quite a bit.

“And I. Well… I wanted him to… bite me… on the neck. Ron I don’t understand what’s happening.”

Ron’s grasp around Harry became tighter at the mention of Elias biting Harry. “Harry. I’m no Madam Pomfrey, but… I don’t think you’re a beta, mate.”

“What do you mean, Ron?” Harry said, jerking his attention back to his friends face, trying to read his expression.”

“Well, mate. From what you just said, and Elias’ not seeming to know what was happening, well… I think you might be a… well, I think you might be an omega, Harry.” Ron looked confused and sympathetic all at the same time. Harry also felt the pressure under him twitch at the confession. Harry wasn’t sure if he had heard his friend correctly either. An omega? There was no way. It was unheard of. There wasn’t a single male omega that was alive today.

“And there’s more that makes me think that…” Ron said before Harry could process any further. “It would explain some… tendencies I’ve had since your birthday. How protective I’ve been. Rushing in here because I could _smell_ that you were in trouble.” Ron leaned forward and breathed in at Harry’s neck. He immediately pulled his head back, eyes wide. Harry felt Ron’s grasp on him tighten, his hips imperceptivity pushing up into Harry. “Yeah mate. And you are _definitely_ giving off the scent of an omega who’s…. aroused” Ron’s cheeks blushed again. “It’s no wonder Elias couldn’t control himself. Just the two of you confined in here. Your scent was probably… intoxicating to him.”

“Ron? Are you… are you okay?” Harry had a worried look on his face and Ron immediately regretted holding him so tight.

“Oh, Harry no! Don’t worry. I’m not going to be like Elias. You’re my best mate. You don’t affect me like that.” Ron said rather unconvincingly.

“Ron… I can… _feel_ that you don’t mean that.” Harry said, motioning toward where Harry’s ass was in Ron’s lap with his eyes.

Ron became increasingly redder as the conversation went on. “Harry I… It’s not like that. Me being an alpha and you, my best mate, being an omega. I want to _protect_ you. I want to…” Ron looked away at this, “I want to _please_ you. But I don’t want to _claim_ you.” Harry could tell Ron was being sincere. “And I’d never lose control around you, mate. No matter how intoxicating your scent might be.” His dick twitched against Harry’s ass again at this. “And Harry, you’ll be okay mate. We’ll get this sorted.” Ron said, pulling Harry’s head into his chest to hold him.

Harry leaned in, glad for the comfort of his alpha. _**Not my alpha**_ something inside of him said. But close enough. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they heard more people out in the dorm. Harry took this as his cue to start moving. He pulled his head away from Ron’s solid chest and looked up at his best friend’s face. Ron was staring up at the ceiling, jaw clenched, nostrils flared.

“Ron? Are you okay?” Harry asked again, concerned.

Ron snapped to, looking back at Harry. “Oh, yeah mate. It’s just. You’re… leaking on me…” Harry could feel Ron’s thick meat press into him once more. “And the scent of it is…” Ron cleared his throat. “It’s uh… well it’s doing things.” 

Harry blushed deep, pushing off his friend and getting up. “Oh, Ron! I’m so sorry. I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t worry about it, mate. It’s instinct for both of us.” Ron stood, looking down at the front of his pants. He blushed as he said “I do need to do something about this before I get back out there. I look a mess.”

Harry glanced down to the front of Ron’s pants. Indeed, his friend’s dick was about to break through the front of his pants, and there was a large wet spot. Harry assumed only part of that was from him. There was a large wet spot suspiciously where the head of Ron’s dick was.

**

Without much speaking, they both made their way to the showers. They both needed to rinse off after what had just happened.

Harry was used to showering with Ron, but not when they were both rock hard the entire time. He had never seen Ron hard before. Even on the morning of his birthday, by the time he turned around and looked, Ron’s dick was already half deflated.

Harry kept finding himself glancing over at his friend’s member. It was much larger than he remembered. Particularly in its thickness.

While Harry kept looking at Ron’s hard cock, Ron kept glancing at Harry’s ass. The scent of arousal not fully washed away yet.

When they started hearing the other boys at the sinks, they figured it was time to finish up. After they had sufficiently cleaned and cooled off, they both dried (both using Harry’s towel) and changed once more. As Ron toweled off, he took a large whiff of the towel holding Harry’s scent. His alpha instinct wanted as much of it as he could get. He wanted to remember the scent in case Harry was ever in trouble again.

Once they were changed, they both made their way back into the dorm, Ron holding Harry’s towel in front of him to hide his still erect cock and wet spot on the front of his trousers.

Neville and Alexandre had been at the sinks when they left the bathroom, and Elias’ drapes were pulled shut around his bed.

Having a very long day indeed, the two friends made their way to their respective beds and settled in for the night. Classes were the next day and neither of them wanted to talk anymore about what had happened in the bathroom. Harry was already dreading the conversation he would inevitably have to have with Hermione on the subject of him probably being an omega and how he found out. Not to mention the future conversation with Madam Pomfrey.

Harry groaned at the thought and fell back onto his bed. He was out of energy and couldn’t be bothered to wait around for Neville and Alexandre to talk like the Gryffindor boys used to do before going to bed.

Everything else could wait until tomorrow. This was supposed to be their normal year, and today had already seen too much excitement for Harry’s liking.

He took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table. Ron also settling in on the bed next to him. Within minutes, Harry’s eyes started to close, and just as the bathroom door opened again, he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THOUGHTS???
> 
> I know Harry was confined with another alpha in a bathroom before. But the idea here is that it’s been some months since his birthday and his scent has become stronger. And Elias probably isn’t that in control of his instincts yet. And Harry definitely isn’t since he didn’t even know he was an omega. 
> 
> The whole story isn’t going to be like this. (Strong a/b/o that is. I’m usually not for the losing control thing) But I wanted to bring Elias in in a sexual way and also have a way to let Harry/Ron know that he’s an omega. 
> 
> Again, let me know where you think this should go, or what you might want to see.
> 
> :) :) :)


	10. UPDATE

So, this isn't an actual chapter.  
BUT I just wanted to let you all know that after three months, I'm working on some new content for you.  
Hoping to have a few more chapters out by this weekend.

I do have to apologize, life is crazy as you all know and I just HAVEN'T (said dramatically) had the time to devote to this work.

That being said, I want to hear feedback!  
Anything you want to see happen in the story?  
I know within the next few chapters Harry has a nightmare. Would you rather see him get up and go cuddle with Ron, or wake up to Elias over him, who then picks him up and carries him to his own bed to cuddle?

Alexandre (beta) is also going to play more of a role in the future, as are the twins (double the FUN).  
And obviously Drarry is endgame BUT that'll be a little while.

SORRY FOR THE DELAY AND LEAVE ME STUFF PLEASE.  
NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW.


	11. Have a Biscuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so as promised, here's the next chapter!  
> So it's not that great. And a little shorter than normal.  
> But I'm just getting back in the swing of things okay?!

Harry awoke the next morning feeling a bit odd. No doubt from the events of the night before. Bleary eyed, he reached over for his glasses and put them on.

“Ron!” Harry started. Once he could properly see, he found his best friend standing right next to his bed, staring down at him. “Gah! What are you doing?”

“Hm? Oh. I um, well I was just checking to make sure you were alright.” Ron got out, glaring over at Elias’ empty bed, Harry becoming too familiar with the reddening of his cheeks.

“Ron, I’m fine. In case you don’t remember, I wanted him to do what he was doing. You can’t be angry at him for that.”

Ron blanched, snapping his head back to Harry, an incredulous look on his face. “I can so! Harry, in case _**you**_ forgot, he’s an _**alpha**_! He was taking advantage of you! What kind of friend would I be if I wasn’t upset over that?”

Harry could see how strongly Ron felt about the situation. He knew he was right on some level. But Harry couldn’t get over the thought that it was just Ron’s alpha instincts wanting to protect him from another alpha. To protect _**his omega**_ from another alpha as he had let slip in the bathroom last night.

“Well, be upset somewhere else you nutter. I don’t fancy waking up to the sight of your face first thing in the morning.” Harry half joked. He swung his feet to the ground and got up, needing to get ready for the day. He could hear Ron mumbling behind him.

**

Walking into the great hall was a bit disorienting. Harry had forgotten about the table change and almost walked over to where the Gryffindor table used to be before catching himself and heading over to the seventh and eighth-year table. Most of the school was already seated and eating when Harry and Ron entered.

They found Hermione, an open book in front of her, saying goodbye to Parvati who she had been sitting with. They sat opposite her, Harry acutely aware of how close Ron was sitting once again.

“Good morning you two. Sleep alright?” Hermione asked, passing over their class schedules, barely glancing up from her book.

“Peachy,” was the only response she got from Harry. Ron giving an affirmative grunt.

At this, Hermione looked up from her reading, eyes darting back and forth between the two boys. “Alright. Are we going to play that game where I ask you what’s wrong and you don’t tell me until a week from now when everything is worse and I could have helped sort it out in the beginning? Or are you just going to tell me now?”  
Harry just blinked at her, Ron looked absolutely affronted. Hermione didn’t budge though. She stared the two boys down until Harry caved in.

“Erm… well… here’s the thing…” Harry began. And with that, between the two of them, Harry and Ron recounted everything that had happened the night before. Telling her of Harry’s omega status, Elias’ “forceful advances”, but leaving out the bits where they got hard for each other. They did explain; however, that this is why Ron acted so protective towards Harry now, also leaving out their own thoughts of _**my alpha**_ and _**my omega**_ that kept cropping up. 

While they told her of the events of last night, Hermione sat quiet, pensive look on her face. She finally opened her mouth to give input on the situation when Harry cut back in.

“And before you tell me to go report it to McGonagall Hermione, I’m not. Elias didn’t do anything wrong.” Harry could swear he heard Ron grumble “lunatic” next to him.

Hermione looked only slightly offended. “Well for your information I wasn’t going to suggest that. I actually agree with you Harry. What happened with you and Elias was perfectly normal.” At this, Ron gave her a look that screamed she was also a lunatic. “Oh, Ronald. You can’t go around getting mad at every alpha for being attracted to Harry and acting on their instincts. Especially when Harry reciprocated.”

Ron almost choked with anger. “I can get mad at whoever I damn well please! And if I see another alpha lay a _**finger**_ on my omega I…” Ron abruptly stopped in his rant, realizing what he had just said out loud. “I mean… erm…” he looked over at Harry, who was staring at his plate, eyes wide and cheeks reddening by the second. 

“Ron, calm down.” Hermione jumped back in. “It’s only natural for you to feel that way about Harry. He’s been your best friend for years. Add that to your protective instincts as an alpha and you’re bound to be possessive.” 

Harry was grateful for Hermione’s easy acceptance and explanation. Although, he still wasn’t going to mention that he had the same thoughts about Ron being his. That thought he would file away and obviously not think about ever again. Yeah, that’s what he would do.

“But Harry, we have a bigger issue here.” Hermione’s voice brought Harry back to reality. “If you really are an omega, and from everything I’ve read it seems like you are, you can’t just keep going on like nothing’s changed. You need to go see Madam Pomfrey right away. She’ll be able to give you specialized care and talk you through the changes your body is making.” She then faced Ron, “And _**Ron**_ will let you live your life without being overbearing.”

Ron said nothing but emitted a low rumble from his throat and inconspicuously placed his hand on Harry’s thigh underneath the table and squeezed.

Harry held back a whimper at the contact. “I guess you’re right Hermione. I was already prepared last night to head to the hospital wing today. I’ll go right after our meeting with McGonagall.”

And with that, Harry tucked into his breakfast, ignoring the looks of concern from his two friends.

**

When they arrived at McGonagall’s office, Harry was surprised to find Malfoy and Parkinson already there, seated in comfy armchairs in front of McGonagall’s desk. They both seemed tense and uncomfortable. 

“Ah. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. Please, have a seat.” McGonagall conjured another set of chairs for them as they approached her desk. “Have a biscuit” she said, pushing a tray of them towards the students seated in front of her.

Harry sat, acutely aware of the gray eyes boring holes into the side of his face. He pushed down everything he had been feeling and tried to concentrate on the Headmistress in front of him.

“Now, this won’t take long. I just want to go over a few housekeeping notes with the four of you before you get too enthralled with your classwork.” She said, mostly to Hermione, who blushed but didn’t look away. “I hope last night was a pleasant return for everyone. I know there are many things we’d all like to forget that happened here, but I hope we can all come together this year to mend and grow past events that we can no longer change. I want to ensure the four of you know that my door is always open given you need anything. Not just for discussing your education and new responsibilities.” She paused for a brief second before continuing, voice louder. “Mr. Malfoy, unless you can glean the purpose of this meeting from the side of Mr. Potter’s face, I’d have you please pay attention.”

Harry started, jerking his head to the side to where Malfoy was sitting. He in fact, was still staring him down. They kept eye contact for a few short seconds before Malfoy slowly turned to face the Headmistress, leaving Harry rather flustered. What gave Malfoy the right to look like that anyway? He was practically _**glowing**_ , Harry thought. Not a single hair out of place. And his lips…

“Mr. Potter.” Harry jerked back to face McGonagall. Harry heard a puff of air from Malfoy that sounded like laughter. He chanced a quick glance to see a smirk find its way onto Malfoy’s face before turning back once more. “If we’re all done here I’d like to continue.”

Without waiting for a response, Professor McGonagall continued her speech. Harry tuned out most of it. Gathering it was mostly about them needing to work together, (“having weekly meetings would be my suggestion”) and trying to show a good front for the younger students. She also brought up the one blank space left in the eighth years’ schedules she had intentionally left blank after they chose the rest of their classes. Advising them to start thinking on what field they would like to start studying. “I’ll need to have meetings with everyone in your year to discuss what options there are in pursuing areas of interest. As most students will elect to fill this last slot with another class, there are other options. There are many professionals and academics out there that have expressed the willingness to work with us this year depending on the students’ needs. I’d like to have all the meetings done by the end of the week so everyone knows what options are available to them.” With this, she stood from her chair, clearly indicating that the meeting was over. “Now. Off you go. I know none of you want to be late for your first class.” And she vanished the extra chairs as the four students stood and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo okay.  
> I'm going to work on getting this story going a little more tomorrow.  
> BUT I NEED HELP.  
> So I already know what Harry will be pursuing (or more what's going to pursue Harry) for his open time slot.  
> And POSSIBLY Draco.  
> But any ideas for the rest of the team? (Even open to ideas for Draco).  
> Also. Any pairings you guys want to see happen in the future?  
> FYI, Dean and Seamus are obviously going to be a thing in the future but nobody knows that yet. Shh!


	12. The Smell of Vetiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty excited about this one.  
> I feel like the quality of writing has gone down since I started, but I'm still trying to get back in the swing of this.  
> I know you all know this is my first time writing anything so bear with me, I'm trying!
> 
> So I'm PROBABLY going to start focusing on Draco a little more after this chapter.  
> But I've had this scene in my head for a while so I had to get it down and out.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Draco and Pansy followed the Gryffindors out of the headmistress’ office at a distance. When they reached the bottom of the spiral stairs leading into the main hallway, Pansy stopped Draco.

“Alright. What’s going on in your head? I can practically hear you thinking.” She asked, slight look of annoyance on her face. Draco didn’t answer right away, instead kept an eye on the retreating forms of the other two students. Pansy didn’t miss this and connected the dots, “This isn’t about Potter again is it? Draco, he’s not worth your time, honestly.”

“What? Of course not. It’s nothing. Let’s go.” Draco said rather coolly as if someone had just offended his mother. He started off in the opposite direction than the other two, heading to his first class of Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. Pansy took only a second to recover and was after him.

In truth, Draco had been focused on Potter the entirety of the time spent in McGonagall’s office. He knew the two Gryffindors were outside the door to the office before they even entered just from the _**smell**_. Draco didn’t know what it was, or how to describe it, he just knew Potter was outside the door. _Bloody Potter_. He thought. _Always has to be the center of attention_. He still couldn’t describe the pull he felt towards the other boy, but it was beginning to feel too familiar. And Draco didn’t like that. He couldn’t be getting _**used**_ to Potter. No way in hell was that happening. 

He had stared the boy down when he sat next to him, trying to gather any information he could about him. Maybe gather something from his facial expressions. Was he doing this to Draco on purpose? He had to be. It was infuriating. Draco felt… a warmth. That’s the only thing he could think of. Potter made him feel _**warm**_ inside just by his fucking scent. Malfoys didn’t feel _**warm**_. This was unacceptable. And very confusing.

But for now, Draco tried to push it from his mind as he entered his first Transfiguration lesson of the year. Maybe turning a tortoise into an armchair would take his mind off everything.

**

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. That night at dinner, Harry told Ron and Hermione about his trip to the hospital wing. The conversation he had with Madam Pomfrey was one of the most uncomfortable things he had ever experienced in his life. But he walked away with a wealth of new knowledge and a bag full of scent-masking potions. Unfortunately, the potions weren’t meant to be taken every day so he couldn’t cover up his scent all the time, but at least it was something. Madam Pomfrey had _**insisted**_ that Harry’s living situation be reevaluated since he was in a room with three alphas. But Harry had also insisted everything was alright, and considering the fact he couldn’t even go into heat unless he was properly mated (something he had learned from Madam Pomfrey), there wasn’t really any need for him to move. And the fact that Harry had assured her all of the boys in the dorm were straight so there was no need to worry. Sure, there had been that time where Ron came on his back while sleeping. And that time where he was hard while Harry was in his lap. But he knew he didn’t need to worry about him and Neville. And sure, he might not know about Elias and Alexandre even though he was fairly positive Elias’ inclinations given recent events. BUT. He wasn’t going to make this into a thing. He didn’t want to be singled out for anything else for the rest of his life. He was going to live in his dorm with his friends like he did every year. He was going to be normal. Or you know. Whatever.

Harry was working on a particularly delicious piece of treacle tart when Dean and Seamus slid in next to him.

“Alright Harry? Ron, Hermione?” Dean said to the friends, all returning polite responses. “We were going to head to the Three Broomsticks for a drink after dinner to celebrate the first day of classes being done if you wanted to join.”

“Sounds like a good time. Count me in.” Ron said immediately. Ron could always be counted on to have some fun.

“I actually think I’m going to turn in early, I have a ton of work I need to catch up on.” Hermione politely declined. (“It’s the first day of class ‘Mione!” came from Ron)

“And you Harry?” Seamus asked

Harry thought for a second. He had taken a scent-masking potion earlier that day while in the hospital wing, so he figured he’d be alright to be around so many people. So many presented, _**adult**_ people. So many _**alphas**_. He’d have to ask Madam Pomfrey about the effects of alcohol on his potions. There probably weren’t any negative effects (it’s magic, duh!) but just to be safe. “Yeah, I guess I’ll tag along for a bit.”

“Brilliant” came from both Dean and Seamus. Dean told them they’d meet them there in a bit and the two boys got up to leave.

**

The group, consisting of Dean, Seamus, Ron, Harry, Hannah, Lisa, Anthony and the Patils, didn’t end up having too much to drink that night. After all, they still had class the next morning. They mainly just gathered to celebrate being back for another year together and catching up with old friends.

“So, Harry, I didn’t see you in Herbology class this morning. Everything alright?” Dean asked, pressing in closer to Harry’s side so he didn’t have to speak too loudly over the racket of the other patrons. Obviously not so he could have an excuse to be close to Harry. That would be absurd. 

“Oh. Yeah, that. I erm… I had to stay back and speak to McGonagall about some stuff after our meeting this morning, that’s all.” Harry lied. He figured he could trust Dean, but he wasn’t ready to discuss his newly discovered status with anyone just yet.

“Well as long as that’s all. We can’t have you disappearing and causing trouble already. I think that’d be a new record even for you.” Dean teased, nudging Harry’s arm with his elbow in a friendly manner. 

Harry looked over at Dean to respond, but before his lips could form the start of a word, his eyes locked with the other boy’s. Harry had never noticed how beautifully brown they were. At this proximity it also wasn’t hard to pick up on Dean’s distinct aroma. It heavily resembled vetiver and Harry loved it. He found himself slowly leaning in, drawn into the beautiful brown pools in front of him, mouth already parted. But before Dean could even register Harry’s movement, someone’s drink crashed to the table, spilling everywhere, bringing Harry back to the present. 

After much protest and picking on Anthony for spilling his drink, Hannah declared that “I think that’s our cue to head back for the night. Still want to be able to wake up in the morning.”

They all agreed and made their way back up to the castle. Dean fell back to talk to Seamus and Ron wasn’t much for conversation at the moment, so Harry was left to his thoughts. He reflected on what Dean had said, about disappearing and causing trouble. Harry supposed he actually was already causing issues, but he so desperately wanted this year to be normal. But he figured a “ _normal_ ” year for him wouldn’t be complete without a little _**excitement**_.

They all clambered past the portrait of Hesper Starkey and into their shared common area. Most stayed behind, still chatting away. Harry was quick to head to his room; however, longing for the comfort of his bed. 

Harry went to sleep that night, mind completely focused on having a normal year.

**

Of course, normal was never going to be an option for Harry. After all, how can anyone be normal when at 17, they went through a war, constantly on the run and being hunted, just to willingly walk to their own death that they’d already accepted, only to wake back up and have to return to the land of the living and kill the person who had just killed _**him**_. 

Harry woke up late that night with hands on his shoulders. He sat bolt upright. He was covered in sweat. And shaking. And gasping for air. The hands that had been on his shoulders wasted no time in enveloping Harry in a tight embrace. The warmth and slight musky smell were familiar to Harry, but he couldn’t place it and wasn’t in the right state of mind to understand what was happening. He was having a panic attack from the nightmare he had just endured. He instinctively clung to the arms around him. He clawed at them, trying to find a good hold, trying to close the distance between him and the strong body holding him. He could barely breathe.

Elias picked Harry up, holding him tight. The alpha in him wanted to care for the small, vulnerable boy in his arms. Still unaware that Harry was an omega and that it was Harry’s scent of distress that had alerted him, he didn’t try to fight his alpha instincts. Elias made his way to his own bed, placing Harry down and climbing in after him. The smell of the boy was intoxicating. He was slowly starting to give in and forget his initial instinct to care and protect.

Harry was pushing against him, trying to find comfort and support, slowly coming back from his panic attack and going into a trance like state due to the heavy scent of dominant, aroused alpha in such close proximity. He buried his face in the larger man’s chest, inhaling as much as he could, letting out a quiet moan as he did so.

Hearing Harry’s moan was it for Elias. There was no more caring and protecting. It was all desire. His hands immediately went to Harry’s body, finding their way under his nightshirt. He felt so small in his large, callused hands. The boy’s body gave way to everything his hands wanted to do, even starting to grind against his large thigh. Elias could feel Harry’s arousal against his leg. He quickly moved his hands to the waist band of Harry’s shorts, lightly tracing the skin there underneath. His cock was aching, pressed against Harry’s abdomen. He felt like he would burst right then and there just from the contact and scent he was inhaling.

No sooner than his hand had moved further into the shorts to grab at the meaty flesh of the boy’s arse, did a different pair of strong hands pull him out of his thoughts. Ron was standing over him, bodily removing him from the bed and throwing him to the floor. He could smell the anger and possessiveness rolling off of the other alpha. 

Ron let out a loud growl, “I’m fucking warning you right now. You lay a finger on him again and you’re done. It’s only thanks to Harry that I haven’t done something about you already. But that ends. Right. Now.”

Without a second thought, Ron moved over and scooped Harry up, who was still in a bit of a fog. Ron didn’t have to think twice about it. His ~~omega~~ friend was in pain and needed him. He could feel the desperation in Harry’s erratic movements to cling to him. Ron tightened his hold around Harry as he picked him up, carrying him over to his own bed. Trying not to let go, he placed Harry on the bed and fell in behind him. It was difficult to keep focus with the intense aroma Harry was creating. Ron had woken up from both the smell of Harry’s distress and the smell of his arousal, and the alpha in him needed to act. To protect his ~~omega~~ best friend. Everyone in the room was awake now, watching the scene unfold from their own beds. Ron didn’t care. Once he climbed in behind Harry and pulled him close, he made sure to bring the covers up over their bodies and instinctively started whispering to Harry that everything was alright. That he was safe. That he had him. Nothing was going to happen. To sleep. 

The scent Harry was giving off started to become less pungent, but Ron was already in alpha mode. He wasn’t relaxing his grip on Harry one bit. His ~~omega~~ friend was in trouble and he couldn’t let him go while there were other alphas in the room that could take advantage of him in that state. Was his own alpha starting to be affected? Sure, he could feel his own cock starting to throb against Harry’s backside. There was only so much he could do to quell the alpha in him when such strong waves of arousal were pouring from the omega in his arms. But the side of his alpha that wanted to _**protect**_ far outweighed the sexual desire.

He could feel the eyes of the other boys still on him and Harry. It must be an odd sight, the savior of the wizarding world breaking down in the middle of the night only to have two alphas fight over him, ending with his best friend scooping him up to coddle and spoon him.

Ron didn’t pay them any attention. His focus was on Harry (not his aching cock). And making sure Harry felt safe (and definitely not the slick he felt on his aching cock). And getting Harry to go back to sleep (and 100 percent not how Harry was so readily pushing back into him for warmth and safety).

He could still smell Elias’ interest in Harry. The desire to challenge for the right to take care of him. Ron let out a loud, low rumble from his throat. A clear indication that there was no way in hell he was letting go of his ~~omega~~ best friend.

They lied there for a while, Harry drifting back to sleep in the comfort of Ron’s arms before too long. Ron stayed awake and alert until he sensed there was no longer any threat to Harry. He just barely loosened his grip on Harry, just enough to be able to relax and try to get back to sleep himself. People always thought being an alpha was easy. That they could do and take whatever they wanted. But when you had someone you really cared about, being an alpha could be demanding at times. Harry had already been asleep for quite some time now, but Ron’s alpha side wouldn’t relax until he was sure there was no threat.

Ron finally drifted off, content with the presence of his ~~omega~~ friend there with him. He was safe. And that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allllright!  
> Let me know what you think.  
> I was pretty much asleep for most of the time while writing this so it's a bit shoddy, but the content is there for the most part.
> 
> Will try to get another one out (maybe with more dialogue for once?) this weekend.  
> But no promises. Those are never good.


	13. Is This What it's Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So this is an EXTREMELY short chapter after such a long time away. SORRY.  
> For those that don't know:  
> I have been recently dealing with getting out of the military and transitioning into a new civilian job.  
> All while COVID is going on. It's been a struggle.  
> BUT I wanted to at least get SOMETHING out to you all.
> 
> I know this chapter might not be everybody's cup of tea. But I had to do it for my own satisfaction and go ahead and get it out of the way so I can move on with the rest of the story.  
> Hopefully while I'm working from home I can throw some chapters together for you guys.
> 
> ALSO. I have started writing a story of my own that I'd like to think would make a good idea for a book. If anybody wants to read it for me (It's only about 4,000 words at the moment) let me know!!! I'd love feedback.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this very short, sexual chapter where nothing happens to advance the story.

Harry woke the next morning, still in Ron’s warm embrace. The presence of Ron in the morning and the feel of Ron’s aching hardon pressing against his arse was becoming an all too familiar sensation to Harry. No longer embarrassed after their bathroom encounter, Harry relaxed into Ron’s hold, pressing back against him. This instantly produced a moan of pleasure from a still sleeping Ron, and if Harry wasn’t mistaken, a rather large glob of precum oozing out of Ron’s cock and through the back of Harry’s underwear. Harry didn’t mind. In fact, he was rather comfortable where he was and the moan and hardness pressing against him only served to make him feel safe and warm. He loved the feeling his ~~alpha~~ best friend gave him. 

After putting on his glasses, Harry craned his neck to look around the room. It was empty save for him and Ron, thank goodness. His movement must have stirred Ron a bit, as he tightened his hold and mumbled something like “come back to bed, Harry.” before pushing his hips forward more. Harry thought back to that morning at The Burrow where Ron had accidentally cum on Harry’s back while asleep. At the time, Harry was almost mortified, not knowing how to handle the situation with his best friend’s hard cock pressed against him. Now, feeling that now familiar pressure and with that memory in his head, Harry couldn’t help but be somewhat turned on.

His omega was still on edge from last night, still wanting that sexual encounter it was robbed of. Harry’s thoughts began to get fuzzy as he quickly pulled the curtains and cast a hasty silencing charm around the bed. The room may have been empty but he didn’t want anyone walking in on them with what was happening. Content and listening to his omega instincts, Harry started massaging Ron’s cock with his arse. Moving it up, down, in, and out. Ron immediately let out a growl, his member pulsing against Harry’s backside, causing Harry to start releasing slick between them. He couldn’t take it, he hated the feeling of the wet fabric against his ass, sticking to him from the slick. So as not to wake Ron, Harry carefully removed his underwear and pressed his backside back against what it so desperately wanted. By now, Ron was very slowly moving his hips about, and Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He was too turned on and too curious. 

He reached behind himself with one hand, wedging it between him and Ron. He immediately found what he was looking for and took hold. He was holding Ron’s leaking cock in his hand for the first time. He desperately wanted it. Harry quickly found the flap of Ron’s boxers and slid the thick meat out, relishing in the heat it gave off into his hand. Ron instinctively thrust forward, sensing skin-on-skin contact. Harry gasped. The head of Ron’s dick had brushed against his wet hole before glancing up and sliding between his crack. Harry could feel the precum coating his back and hand and desperately wanted to be more familiar with it. He wrenched out of Ron’s grasp and turned around to face his ~~alpha~~ friend. He pushed Ron onto his back and straddled his legs, looking down on the monster in front of him. He looked up, seeing Ron now awake, hungry eyes looking back at him, waiting for him to do more. Harry took this as his cue and dove in. He took his friend’s meat in his hand, brought it to his lips, and downed it in one go, eliciting a guttural noise from Ron whose hand flew to the back of Harry’s head. Harry could feel Ron’s heartbeat in the back of his throat, never having felt closer to his best friend. They both wanted this. They both needed this. Harry soon started moving up and down, savoring the taste and feel of the cock that was in his mouth. Ron moved his hips in time with Harry, and being so turned on, only lasted a short while before tensing up and pushing Harry’s head down to the base of his dick. Harry could feel it expand before shot after shot after shot of hot and thick cum was coating the back of his throat.

Ron was in heaven. He was unloading all the pent-up sexual energy he’d been holding in and could hear Harry practically whining for more as he swallowed every last drop of the seemingly never-ending firehose of cum. Ron could also feel Harry’s own load hitting his legs and balls, not caring as he enjoyed his release. Was this what it was like with an omega? Ron could only imagine what actual sex would be like if this is how he felt after only a few moments of a blowjob.

Eventually, Ron ran out of cum and let go of Harry, closing his eyes and breathing heavy. Harry stayed where he was, sucking out every last drop of cum from his friend before moving on and licking Ron’s legs clean of his own cum. When he was content with having drunk up everything, he collapsed onto his friend’s chest, breathing heavy. Neither boy said anything for a while as they both caught their breath and relaxed.

“Wow Harry…. that was….. fuck… I mean… just wow…” Ron said eloquently after some time. 

Harry only grunted into Ron’s chest as a reply.

“Although I’m sure we’ll have to discuss this new level to our friendship later, we need to get ready or we’ll be late for class. We’re already too late to make breakfast. Although, I assume you’ll be full as it is.” Ron let out a raucous laugh as he nudged Harry to get up.

“Alright, alright.” Harry said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, reaching for his discarded underwear. As he stood and bent over to pull his underwear up, Ron let out another growl of pleasure. Harry turned around to look at his friend.

“You keep that up and your mouth won’t be the only thing I end up cumming in this year.” Ron said with an extremely mischievous smirk on his face. 

Harry blushed and quickly grabbed a towel and scurried off to the bathroom to get ready for the day, putting off whatever feelings he was experiencing to deal with later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said sorry for the short chapter.  
> Let me know your thoughts on the future of the story.
> 
> And if you want to read my original story I'm putting together to provide me with feedback, let me know!


	14. That Fucking Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> So here's another chapter for you guys. Still not as long as usual, but you get two in two days, so hopefully that makes up for them both being short.  
> Just trying to get back in the swing of things for now.
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts on where you think the story should go.  
> And I'm always open to feedback if you catch mistakes. I don't use a beta and I really hate proof reading before posting, so I know there are mistakes in there.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's mostly from Draco's perspective.  
> Hopefully this gets the ball rolling for other events to take place and the story to move along.

“Glowering at the spot next to Granger isn’t going to make the savior miraculously appear, Draco darling.” Pansy said, seemingly uninterested as she worked on her beans and toast.

“What?!” Draco snapped, turning to glare daggers at his friend.

“Oh, stop pretending. It doesn’t suit you and we all know what’s going through your mind anyway, dear.” She said, looking at Blaise for support, who only grunted in response. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Draco said rather snootily, turning his nose up and directing his attention to the plate of food in front of him. So what if Potter wasn’t at breakfast? So what if he didn’t get to breathe in that delicious aroma Potter has been giving off? It wasn’t as if Draco cared either way. He was probably just off doing something stupid with the stupid weasel. 

Without actually eating anymore of his food, Draco stood and left, heading towards his first class early. It wasn’t so he could run into Potter. And it definitely wasn’t so he could get to the class early to hopefully get a seat close to Potter. Fuck him and his scent. Draco didn’t care.

When he arrived at the Transfiguration classroom, he stopped in the doorway and looked in. He found Potter and Weasley already there, sitting in one of the front desks hunched over close to each other having what looked to be a deep conversation. Upon hearing Draco enter, they immediately stopped and looked up at him. “Malfoy,” Potter grunted not entirely unfriendly.

Draco just sniffed haughtily and made his way to the seat directly behind Harry, ignoring the incredulous look he was getting from the weasel.

Draco inhaled and instantly relaxed, closing his eyes. _**There it is**_. He thought. _**That fucking scent**_.

Draco noticed it was quite faint today, and didn’t think he would have noticed it at all if he wasn’t sitting directly behind the boy and deliberately _**trying**_ to find the scent. Because that’s exactly what he was doing. It was imprinted in his brain and he couldn’t get it off his mind since he first experienced it. He knew exactly what he was looking for when breathing in behind the boy.

He exhaled and opened his eyes. Potter and Weasley were staring at him, Weasley with his mouth still agape and Potter with a puzzling look on his face that Draco couldn’t place. 

“What?” he found himself snapping for the second time since breakfast. He could smell a certain protectiveness radiating off of the ginger boy that made him more defensive than he had felt moments ago. 

Potter rolled his eyes and grabbed Weasley’s shoulder to turn him around, muttering something about it not being worth it.

Draco spent the next few minutes until the rest of the class showed up trying to figure out what Potter was doing to him and why. He _**had**_ to be up to something.

\--

“And where were you two this morning?” Draco heard Granger’s voice call as she approached their desk. She plopped her books down behind Weasley, on the space next to Draco. “Good morning, Draco.” She said as an afterthought, still waiting on her two friends to reply. 

All three boys looked at her as if she had an extra head, Draco especially glaring at her with such force as if it could push her to the other side of the classroom.

“Uh… Sorry, ‘Mione.” Potter mumbled, still looking confused. “Just overslept is all.” He said, glancing between Draco and Granger as if this was a situation that needed to be handled delicately or the room might explode. 

“Yes well, don’t make a habit of it. You need your breakfast.” She said, always the mother. “Especially with… well, you know. You’re going to need your strength.” She added, making Potter blush something awful to Draco’s amusement and curiosity. And almost as an afterthought like it was the most normal thing in the world, “Oh, I hope you don’t mind me sitting here, Draco. I thought we could work together today.”

“Actually, I…” he began.

“Draco, darling!” Pansy’s high-pitched voice sounded from the doorway as she walked in. “Always so dramatic. I mean really, whatever was the need for getting up and storming away during… Oh.” Pansy said, noticing Draco’s pained expression and the bushy haired girl sitting next to him. “Hello Granger.” She said shortly, receiving a pleasant “Good morning, Pansy” in return. “We’ll just sit here then Blaise.” Pansy motioned to the seats behind Draco and Hermione, glancing between the other four students in a rather skeptic way.

“Anyway, like I was saying. Don’t let me find you skipping breakfast again, Harry. You know what Madame Pomfrey said.”

“Yes, _**thank you**_ , Hermione.” Harry said, obviously trying to signal to her to stop talking. “I got it.”

“Just trying to help.” She mumbled in return, busying herself with her textbooks. 

Draco watched the exchange with interest. He noticed Weasley’s hand go to Potter’s knee and squeeze, Weasley leaning in and saying something to reassure Potter at his obvious agitation to what Granger was hinting at. His eyes narrowed, glaring at the spot where the boy’s hand was as if he could will it to go up in flames. He stopped when he heard an obvious cough coming from behind him. He looked around to find Blaise very sternly looking at him. Very smoothly, he raised one hand, forefinger extended, and tapped his nose twice. Draco froze. _**Oh**_. He needed to be more careful. He realized he was giving off a strong sense of possession and irritation in waves. Obviously, Blaise caught the scent. Which means…

Draco looked forward, and as expected, found Weasley looking at him with an odd expression. The other alpha obviously scented Draco’s alpha. _**Shit**_. Draco thought. He looked away and cleared his mind. Why was he letting _**Potter**_ of all people affect him so. This would not do. He needed to control himself better. A Malfoy would never be caught acting so foolishly and without care. No. He would have to control his emotions better. Even if the scent Potter gave off was heaven and Draco needed it to survive. Because that’s what it was. He had just decided it. He was absolutely obsessed with the feeling he got from Potter’s scent. 

_**Fuck me**_. Was all Draco thought before the professor walked to the front of the classroom, and started the lesson.

\--

Harry gathered his things, watching Malfoy sulk out of the classroom, Parkinson gabbing his ears off per usual.

Harry wasn’t sure what it was, but Malfoy being in such close proximity earlier hadn’t affected him as badly as it had been. He figured it must be a combination of his scent masking potions hiding his scent from the other boy, and the fact that he was finally able to release some sexual energy this morning. He hoped that wouldn’t be a necessary thing for him to not be so noticed by other alphas. Of course, not that the experience with Ron was bad, but he wasn’t keen on the idea of using his best friend for sex just to make the other alphas not notice him. It was something he’d have to figure out. Maybe he could go back to Madame Pomfrey at some point.

“Well that was interesting.” Ginny said, coming up to the trio from where she had sat at the back of the class with the new Slytherin, Kathryn Prescott. Harry thought that was an odd choice. He still hadn’t had much interaction with the new girl. Or her friend, Alexandre Beauchamp, even though they shared a dorm. He would have to fix that. He was Head Boy after all.

“I mean really ‘Mione. Whatever would make you want to work with the ferret anyway?” He heard Ron say next to him. “I mean, bloody hell. It’s _**Malfoy**_.” He added, Ginny grunting in agreeance.

“Yes, Ronald. I’m very much aware who it is.” She said in her usual tone when dealing with Ron’s… tendencies. “And I figured if Harry and I will be working with him and Pansy this year, we might as well try to get along. Don’t you think so Harry?”

Harry looked up, drawn from his thoughts about Alexandre and Malfoy. “Uh… yeah. Sure. That sounds good Hermione.”

“What? You too, mate?!” Ron said.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. Both at Ron’s attitude and the fact that Harry was clearly not paying attention to what she was saying. “Honestly you two.” She said as she turned to leave the room. "And you too Ginny!"

“Come on, mate.” Ron said, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder as they followed Hermione and Ginny out of the classroom.

Harry was becoming quite used to Ron’s closeness, and was glad to see that Hermione didn’t seem to think twice about it, although he did notice a strange look from Ginny. Harry knew Ron and Hermione weren’t technically together, but there had always been something between them. Would they have to tell her about what they had done this morning? Harry hoped not. At least for a while. Although knowing Hermione, Harry could just hear her response: “Oh it’s perfectly natural Harry! You’re an omega and your best friend is a protective alpha that you’re extremely close to. Honestly, it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

Harry groaned and let Ron lead him out into the busy hallways, hand still on his shoulder.


	15. Another Update

HELLO! Sorry, I hate to be a tease making you think you’re getting a THIRD chapter so soon. BUT I really wanted to take the time to write to you all. I’m now sitting at 45 “unread” comments in my inbox (don’t worry, I’ve read them all now!) But I just wanted to say THANK YOU to all of you. I know I’ve been MIA for a while, but as I said a couple chapters ago, I have been dealing with separating from the military and transitioning into civilian life and a new job all while this crazy pandemic has been going on. I’ve also been trying to take adequate time for self-care and re-centering. 

BUT, with 45 comments that I haven’t responded to, I wanted each of you to know that I HAVE read them all and 100000% appreciate your feedback and support. As most of you know, this is my first attempt at writing anything so it means the world when I hear such high praise from you all. I really just wanted to sit down and write a fic that I was into and add things I enjoyed, so I’m glad you’re all on board with it so far. I’m sorry it’s going so slow (like, come on. Only day two of classes so far?! Geez, I know. This writer is really slacking.) but I promise to (at least try) to get some good content out to you guys in the coming weeks. I’m working from home again for the next two weeks and should have time on my hands to devote to you.

Once again, I’m so thrilled at each and every comment (literally scream every time I get an email telling me I have a new comment from you guys), but I know it would take me all fucking night to respond to the 45 “unread” comments I have waiting on me. And since I know you’re reading now that I’ve posted two new chapters, I wanted to add this in so everyone would see. (But don’t worry. I promise I’ll get back to everyone soon!)

Hope you’re all coping well with everything and staying safe in whatever part of the world you’re in. I know some crazy shit is going on in some places so know that my thoughts/prayers/good vibes/whatever you want from is with you.

I’m starting to think of a way I can connect with you all (also so you can yell at me when I don’t update soon enough) that makes the most sense. I’m not thrilled at putting out a public profile or anything just yet, but if anyone wants to connect somehow, let me know! 

As always, leave me your thoughts!

And lastly, just some thoughts to leave with you during these troublesome times from my favorite person in the world, Dolly Parton:

-The way I see it, if you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain.

-We cannot direct the wind, but we can adjust the sails.

-Storms make trees take deeper roots. 

Love you all!


	16. The Universe and its Bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO.  
> For those that may have read the last chapter before I posted this one, you may want to revisit.  
> I just added a couple extra details (towards the end) about Ginny been in the same class (I forgot she was supposed to be there! Whoops!) as well as Kathryn Prescott, our new Slytherin friend.
> 
> Just because I wanted to set the stage for what happens later in this chapter.
> 
> Also. ANOTHER CHAPTER WHAT?!  
> Still not as long as usual. But I'm getting there. Bear with me.
> 
> I started making changes to things, and then went back and took away the changes, and tried to fix things to make sense for how this chapter goes, so I hope I didn't mess anything up. We'll see I guess *shrugs*
> 
> ENJOY!

Harry made his way through the rest of the morning mostly unscathed. At lunch, he could feel Malfoy’s persistent glare even though he refused to look at the other boy. This was not going to be a repeat of 6th year, he told himself. 

As they were leaving the great hall, Harry wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and bumped into someone right outside the doors.

“Oh, sorry.” He mumbled, not wanting to draw unwanted attention to himself. He looked up, and to his surprise, saw “Luna!”

“Oh, hello Harry. Ron, Hermione.” She said as Ron stooped to pick up and hand back the copy of The Quibbler she had dropped. “Oh, thank you. I was reading a rather interesting piece about umgubular slashkilters. They’ve been quite active recently you know.” She said with a faint smile as Hermione controlled the urge to roll her eyes out of her head.

Harry had visited the Lovegood house a few times over the summer, as it was just down the way from The Burrow and contained far fewer people he would have to deal with. He long ago forgave Xenophilius Lovegood for what he had done during the war, and enjoyed his time with Luna, often letting her rattle on about whatever new creature she was interested in at the time while he sat quietly, content to listen. Luna never seemed to care that Harry didn’t speak much while he was there. He suspected that she knew he just needed to get away and wanted space without actually being totally alone, letting him zone out while she rambled on about nothing. 

“How are you Luna? It’s good to see you.” He said finally. 

“I’m quite alright, thank you. I understand you’ve been having a hard time recently though. I am sorry about that.” She said, smile fading, but not the twinkle in her eyes. Harry was confused about what she knew, and how. “I did hear that you’re friends with Draco now though. Would you mind telling him I miss our conversations?”

And with that, she turned to leave, but not before Harry asked, “Wait! Luna! Who told you that?”

“Oh, Ginny mentioned you spoke earlier and Hermione sat with him in Transfiguration.” What? Ginny was in the same classes as they were. When did she have time to talk to Luna? And as she added, “I do hope there’s pudding”, she was gone.

All three friends were left with puzzled looks on their faces, a situation they often found themselves in after talking to Luna. 

“She’s barking!” Ron finally said, finally closing his gaping mouth. “Friends with Malfoy? Where does she get this stuff? Just because ‘Mione sat with him and we didn’t yell at each other? She’s right barmy if you ask me. And when has she ever had a conversation with Malfoy anyway?”

“Well, of course there’s never been any proof of umgubular slashkilters. Which I’ve been very adamant about before.” Hermione said, an air of frustration to her. Clearly that was the only thing she heard Luna say.

Harry on the other hand, didn’t say anything at all as they started walking. He was more focused on the other thing Luna had said. I understand you’ve been having a hard time recently though. There’s no way she could know about his… problem. Could she? 

\--

The universe really must have been on some bullshit that day, because as luck would have it, when the three friends showed up to the Charms classroom, Alexandre was the only one there, seated at one of the middle chairs behind the long, counter-like desk on one side of the room. Harry took this as a sign and decided to take the seat next to him, Ron and Hermione falling in on his side.

Alexandre gave Harry a sheepish look and timid smile before darting his eyes back to the desk in front of him. Harry felt bad for the boy. At least when they shared classes with the Ravenclaws, Alexandre had that female friend of his. But they were once again in class with the Slytherins for the second time that day.

“Hello.” Harry greeted the shy boy. “Alexandre, yeah? I know you’ve already met Ron since we live together, and this is our friend Hermione.” He said, gesturing to his two friends who gave a quick hello in return. 

“Um. Yeah… I know who Ron is.” He said, cheeks blushing. “And uh, it’s nice to meet you.” He said, eyes quickly darting up to Hermione, who smiled warmly at him, before he looked back at what must have been a very interesting spot on the desk.

Harry immediately felt his cheeks heat up as well at what Alexandre must have been referencing. Of course, he had been one of the boys in the room to see the… altercation involving Ron scooping him up and spooning him.

He sat there for a moment, a few students finding their way in, and Ron and Hermione falling into conversation beside him. He finally leaned closer to Alexandre so as not to be overheard and said, “Hey… you don’t have to worry about Ron, by the way. He was just… um…” Harry found himself at a loss for words. How could he explain this?

“You don’t have to explain anything to me.” Alexandre rushed out, still not meeting Harry’s eyes, but more so glancing towards the floor near Harry. “I mean. You’re Harry Potter… you don’t have to explain anything to anyone….. Especially me.” He said.

Harry noted that this didn’t hold the same tone as others who worshipped the ground he walked on. It was sincere. And Harry like that. But also, a bit self-deprecating, which he wouldn’t stand for.

“What do you mean, especially you?” he asked, just the slightest hint of an edge to his voice.

Alexandre’s eyes finally shot up to meet Harry’s. They were the most beautiful shade of deep blue, was Harry’s first thought, which was quickly replaced by the realization that they were also filled with much sadness and strife. “I just mean… well… I’m just me. Just Alexandre. You don’t owe me anything.” He said before looking away again.

“Well, just Alexandre. Just keep in mind that you’re one of us. You may not be a Gryffindor,” Harry said playfully, “But Hogwarts is home to us all. We’ve all been through things and all chose to come back. You’re not just anything. You’re something. You’re somebody. And don’t forget it.” Harry felt an odd sense of pride in saying this. And realized very quickly that their conversation had gotten rather deep rather quick.

“Is this tosser messing with you Alexandre? You let me know and I’ll take care of him.” 

Harry looked away from the boy to see Ginny sidling up to the seat on Alexandre’s other side. Interesting.

“What? Oh, no! Harry could never… I mean, we were just… well… I mean I was…”

“Oh, stop it. I was just teasing.” Ginny added as she took her seat. 

Harry watched as she nudged his side as he blushed over his fumbled words. He wasn’t very confident, that was for sure. Odd considering his Slytherin friend seemed to do quite alright on her on.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he sensed it. He stopped and looked to the door where he saw Malfoy had just entered. Malfoy stopped too and looked between Harry and Alexandre and back, eyes narrowing before marching off to speak to Professor Flitwick for just a moment before storming out again, this time avoiding looking Harry’s direction at all. Harry wasn’t really sure what had just happened. But at least he didn’t have to deal with Malfoy breathing down his neck in this class like this morning.

Not that that had actually happened. But Harry could just feel Malfoy’s presence all through their Transfiguration class earlier that day. He could smell him. And Harry liked it.

Harry stopped, he could feel eyes on him, and when he looked over, met Alexandre’s eyes for the second time that day before the boy once again looked down. Harry looked past him and found Ginny too was staring at him with an odd expression, one eye brow raised.

He cleared his throat and looked away from her, planning on joining in whatever conversation was going on between Ron and Hermione. He had just opened his mouth to say something when Ron let out a low growl. Not loud enough for the class to hear, just those close to him.

Harry realized Elias had just walked behind them to get to an empty seat, and Ron was clearly trying to set boundaries and let him know he still didn’t like him. 

“What was that about?” Hermione asked, clearly quite confused.

“It was nothing Hermione. Ron just doesn’t like Elias. It’s nothing to worry about.” Harry tried to whisper, realizing that Alexandre had looked up at Ron’s growl.

How many more times could his friends embarrass him today? First Hermione this morning in front of Malfoy, and now Ron growling in front of Alexandre, who already knew what had been going on with Elias.

“You could say that again.” Ron let out, still an edge to his voice.

Before Hermione could press any further, Flitwick walked to the front of the room and cleared his voice to start the lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!  
> Kudos are wonderful (and very much appreciated, thank you), but those comments hit different <3


	17. Get a Room!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!  
> And Sorry!  
> I know this chapter is not up to par. It's more of a jumble of everything thrown in together.  
> It's been a rough week guys.   
> Work is changing up (I'll be working about 90 hours next week, so won't be getting any writing done) and I've been trying to help out with the protest as much as possible. I live in an influential area so trying to get out there and make some noise. (also, for anybody else that's on the frontlines right now, stay safe and fight on!)
> 
> So, I'm really trying to just keep this as "realistic" as possible (he said absurdly) while also just throwing EVERYONE in here to shamelessly flirt with Harry and obviously want to fuck the living daylights out of him.
> 
> This chapter is sort of rough but I like it. I actually just finished typing it out on my phone while I went for a walk so that's probably why everything seems so jumbled and mismatched, but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> With that, ENJOY! (and everyone stay safe and know I support you all)

During Charms, Harry noticed Alexandre would glance at him when he thought Harry wasn’t paying attention. Once, when he felt his eyes on him, Harry looked over and met Alexandre’s eyes before the other boy quickly looked back to Flitwick. 

Harry continued to look at the boy openly while he was looking away. Harry already knew Alexandre was handsome. He remembered thinking so during the Sorting. Jet black hair, pale skin with a smattering or freckles across his nose, bright blue, sparkling eyes. It was a shame he didn’t look up more to show them off. Harry let his eyes continue on. Alexandre’s robes were open in the front, and Harry could see how well toned he was even through his top, could just make out the shape of his chest. He was quite slim, but still had good definition. Harry’s eyes continued down. _**Hmmm**_. Alexandre wore a pair of slim black trousers that stretched in just the right way while he was sitting down. His pants hugged his thighs perfectly, showcasing the decent mound where his legs met. 

Harry couldn’t sense anything from Alexandre like from the alphas. It was nice to be around another male that didn’t have any effect on him. _**Well, not an unwanted effect anyway**_ , Harry thought as he discreetly shifted to adjust himself. 

It was the fact that he couldn’t sense Alexandre the same way that caused him to not realize the boy had turned back to him. Harry eventually looked up to see Alexandre’s eyes on him. At the same time, both boys quickly blushed and looked away, Harry wondering how much the other boy had seen or what he must be thinking. 

For the rest of class, Harry was focused on the lesson, not looking at Alexandre once. Well. Attempting not to anyway. 

He could tell there were a few times when Alexandre’s curiosity got the better of him and he very discreetly glanced over at Harry, obviously trying his hardest to stay focused as well.

When Flitwick announced the end of the lesson, all the students stood and began to file out.

“Next time get a room you two” Ginny said tauntingly towards Harry and Alexandre, not in a subtle way either. There were a few heads that turned at this for a moment, including Elias’.

Harry gaped at her, stunned. Alexandre blushed a deeper shade than Ron had ever turned, rushed to grab his things, and all but ran out of the room, eyes intensely focused on the ground.

“Ginny! Wha... what... what was that?!” Harry all but yelled.

“Merlin, I was only teasing him!” She said, hands in the air in defense. “Although I wasn’t wrong…” she mumbled to herself

At Harry’s harsh look and opening mouth, Ginny seized her chance to run out of the room. 

Harry whipped around to his friends for support, but Ron just shrugged with a puzzled look on his face that said _**girls**_ while Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. 

He sighed and grabbed his things, Ron closing in before they entered the hallway.

They suffered through a very boring History of Magic class with the Hufflepuffs next, Harry glaring down Ginny whenever he caught her eye.

On the way to Dinner, they passed by a few familiar faces, including a very harried Oliver Wood, who said something that sounded to Harry like he was helping out with Defense classes and was looking forward to talking to him later, as he practically ran down the hall. Oh well, Harry figured they’d find out tomorrow morning. They had double Defense with the Ravenclaws. Shouldn’t be too bad except they had double Potions with the Slytherins later in the day. _**Why?**_ Thought Harry. _**Why was it always double Potions with the Slytherins?**_ Whoever had scheduled that day should be hexed.

During dinner, Harry enjoyed mostly small talk with his friends, ignoring Malfoy’s incessant staring. He was seated next to Dean, with Seamus directly across from the boy. Harry kept noticing odd looks being exchanged between the two, and he could have sworn he felt Dean press closer into his side a few times throughout the meal, only making his scent of vetiver stronger to Harry. It was intoxicating.

Given everything he had been through that day, Harry decided to go flying after dinner. 

“Want me to go with you, mate?” Ron asked, half a sausage hanging out of his mouth. 

“No, that’s alright. Maybe this weekend we can put together a game.” Harry said. 

He needed to clear his head and nothing did that better than getting on a broom and soaring through the night sky. The eighth years didn’t have flying classes, and they weren’t allowed on the house teams. But he could at least enjoy the pitch while everybody else was inside the castle. 

Harry made his way down to the quidditch pitch, taking in the quickly darkening night sky. The Hogwarts grounds really were beautiful, and it was always a sight to take in when it was just nature in front of him, no students running around.

He grabbed one of the school brooms out of the shed and mounted it before kicking off into the air.

He’d flown over the summer plenty of times, in fact, that’s often how he ended up at Luna’s since she was just down the way from The Burrow. But nothing beat swooping around the quidditch pitch again. Looping around the goal posts, zooming in and out of the stands. He even brought his snitch to let go and catch a few times. 

He’d been flying around for a couple of hours now, just enjoying the freeing feeling it brought, when he decided to call it quits for the night. He would still need to the time to shower and get ready for bed after all.

Harry put the school broom back in the shed, and made his way to the changing rooms to at least rinse his face before trekking back to the castle.

Since it was nighttime and most students were already in their dorms, Harry was shocked to find the lights on and the showers running. As he turned the corner, he was stopped in his tracks by what he saw, jaw almost on the ground. 

“Harry! What a surprise!” Said Fred, standing next to his similarly naked brother under the spray of the showers.

“Come to join us, have you?” George added

Harry’s cheeks blushed something awful. _**That seemed to be happening quite a bit lately**_. Harry thought to himself.

“Oh, look Georgie. You’ve embarrassed him.”  
“Well brother of mine, I’d hate to embarrass the great Harry Potter. Of course, I hope he knows..."  
“...we were only joking.” The twins said, continuing to lather their bodies without a hint of embarrassment themselves. 

“Uh... no, not at all. Just stunned to see you here is all. I just finished flying and came in to rinse my face before heading back to the castle.” Harry said, stumbling over his words. 

“We were just finishing up…”  
“…with some plans for tomorrow and decided…”  
“…to shower here before heading off since…”  
“…everyone is gone. Well… almost everyone.” Fred finished. 

They must have seen the confused look on Harry’s face, because they continued,

“Oh, did wee Harry already forget...”  
“...that we’re helping with flying classes this year?”  
“Seems so Freddie. And here I thought...”  
“...we were family. ‘Course, mum can’t even tell us apart sometimes. So, I guess...”  
“...we can’t be too hard on him.” George said, seemingly grabbing his (not so soft) cock while he emphasized the word HARD. 

Choosing to ignore this, “Oh sorry guys. I actually did forget now that you mention it. I’ve had other things on my mind recently.” Harry said, turning to walk towards the sinks. As he began to wash his face the twins continued.

“Oh yes, I’m sure. Lots to think about. Like maybe...”  
“...Charlie? We understand you left quite...”  
“...the impression on him, young Harry. Or perhaps it’s...”  
“...Ron that’s got you so distracted? You two have always been so...”  
“...inseparable.”

Harry froze, hands still covering his face. 

“Oh. Only joking mate. We know you’ve...”  
“...got a lot going on. If you ever need to get away. Just remember...”  
“...we’re staying in Hogsmeade for the school year. You’re always welcome to visit, Harry.”

With that, Harry finished rinsing his face and stood from crouching over the sink. When he looked up into the mirror, he saw both Fred and George staring at him from under the showers, rinsing the soap off each other. And. They were completely hard. 

Harry felt it. The draw. The scent. The sensation. Fighting against everything in him, “Uh. Thanks guys.” He rushed out. As he scrambled to the door, he added over his shoulder, “I won’t forget! Promise!” And he was gone. 

As soon as he stepped out of the locker rooms, his head immediately cleared of the feeling the twins were causing in him. He breathed deep, relishing in the clean, crisp air of the night. He had to figure out a way to get this under control. There was no way he could have an... encounter... with _**another**_ Weasley. Let alone both Fred and George together. But the draw of two alphas? Wow. Harry almost couldn’t breathe when it hit. Luckily, the cold water on his face helped bring him to. 

He would have to go to Madame Pomfrey. As _**soon**_ as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE ME COMMENTS!


End file.
